


Reverse HighSchool AU Eddsworld

by MallowFluffy, Skitzydoom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mention of sexual contact, Mentions of an OC, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallowFluffy/pseuds/MallowFluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzydoom/pseuds/Skitzydoom
Summary: This is an REVERSE!!! AU i created together with my friend,we LOVE highschool paultryk AU where paul is the bully and patryk a nerd, But what if they changed roles??- We got 7 ENDINGS in here -   Get ready for ANGST and GUILTTRIPS





	1. just another school day

**Author's Note:**

> Remember ENGLISH is NOT my strong point

  
''just ignore them paul..., they just want to bother you like always, just keep walking and-'' that was the moment paul walked straight into 'him' , paul looked up to patryk and swallowed.  


Patryk looked down and grinned, '' _well well well what do we have here, a little nerd in my way??_ '' patryk said as he hitted the books out of pauls hands.  


''wha- No...'' paul sighed as he looked down to his books what were now scattered on the ground.

  
''Go clean then, '' patryk chuckled as his group of bullies enjoyed the 'show'  
  


Paul kneeled down at his books and started to grab them one by one until patryk kicked him in the face.  
Paul fell backwards and dropped his books as he held his face a bit of the pain.

  
''better not get in my way again, nerd'' patryk growled while the other bullies just laughed in joy.

paul just nodded his head a bit and backed off when patryk kneeled down at him,  
  
''WELL!?!'' patryk yelled in his face ''I DIDNT HEAR YOU!!'' he grabbed paul at his shirt and pulled him up.  
''YES SIR!!!'' paul said in a scared tone.

Patryk dropped paul and kicked his books again so they were more scattered before walking off with his group.

paul wiped the blood away from his nose as he picked up his books again.  
  


  
All the students of the school walked past paul without even batting an eye to him.

  
paul picked up his books and hurried away to his class ''just another day...'' he sighed as he came in the classroom.  


Paul looked up towards the teacher, it was luck that the teacher was here already, else he would be bullied even more.  
he looked over to patryk who shot him an grinning glance.  
  


''Oh paul! what happened to you??'' the teacher said as he walked over to paul, inspecting the bruises and blood of his nose.  


''i just... fell, nothing bad'' paul said smiling to the teahcer, he hated to lie, but it was either lying to the teacher or be ' punished ' after school hours.  


''oh dear boy, you musn't walk with so many books, what do you think you are doing with them all'' the teacher sighed.  


''just studying, i guess'' paul didn't wanted to say that he was making the homework of patryk aswell.  


''you are already our school's most prized student!'' the teacher said with a big smile, not hearing the ''nerd'' ''school's love'' comments and angry glances of the other students what were aimed at paul.  


paul rubbed his head and smiled ''i guess, i just want to graduate and get a job really..''  


''well you will be getting more then only a job, you might even work above all your classmates!!, now go take a seat'' the teacher said as he walked back to his own desk.  
  
  
  


paul looked to his classmates and swallowed, it were all angry glances and papers being thrown at him.  


paul sighed as he sat down on his chair. he opened his book and looked to the teacher.  
  
  
  
~  
  


the lesson was loud, as the students didn't care for the lesson at all, the teacher tried to tell things, but papers and other things were thrown in the class.  


The only one who was paying attention was paul, who wrote everything up in notes to make sure he doesn't forget any questions for later.  


the teacher looked up to a student who threw a paper and frowned ''Okay that's enough!! you are comming with me!!''  
he said grabbing the student at his arm and dragging him out the classroom.  


when the teacher left and the door closed, hell literally started it's party.  
  
  


The students were loud and papers where thrown everywhere, the most ended up again paul.

Patryk got up and walked over to paul, then placed his hand onto his head and ruffled through his hair.

paul tried to stop him to not get his hair messed up but patryk just smacked his hand away. ''it's just a bit playing nerdy~ '' he grinned  
'' _where's my homework... nerd_ '' patryk said as he putted pressure onto his head.  


paul whimpered a bit as he grabbed his bag, he took out a lot of papers and reached them to patryk.

patryk grinned and took the paper's from him '' _that's a good boy..., didn't forget anything hmm_??''

paul just shook his head and looked to the ground  
  
'' _that's a good boy_ '' patryk grinned as he looked through 'his' homework.  
  
he grabbed paul at his cheek and pulled at it '' _who's a good boy... who's a good boy~_ ''

paul just kept silent and tried to free his cheek, he saw in his eyecorner that patryk wanted to hit him.  
  
Paul closed his eyes to embrace the hit what he wouldn't be able to dodge anyways, but it never came.  
He looked back up to patryk and patryk just grinned at him, then walked to his own seat.  
  


paul looked up to the teacher and sighed of relief, he moved his messed up hair back onto place and looked to the teacher.

''don't let me catch you like that again patryk....'' the teacher narrowed his eyes.

''yeah yeah, whatever'' partryk rolled his eyes, as he looked to every single paper of his homework.

''now students... let's continue the lesson'' the teacher continued the lesson, but again it was way too loud and messy for a classroom.  
  


~  
  


Finally the bell ringed for the break and the classroom was empthy in less then a minute.

paul looked up from his work and sighed again, he looked to the teacher who started to clean up the mess the students made    ''really paul, if he keeps on bothering you, just tell us alright? we will get him expelled right away''    the teacher said as he looked over to paul.

paul just nodded and smiled '' i will tell if he is bothering me, don't worry'' he got up and putted his books into his bag.  
  


He left the classroom and headed over to the canteen atleast one person was nice to him... and it was his buddy too, but he didn't had the same class as him.  
luckily he did had the same break hours, paul thought.  


He opened the doors and looked up at his friend Vince who straight away greeted him.  
  
''Ah paul! pall!, what took ya so long??'' vince said with a big smile, as he placed his arm around paul's shoulder.

''oh just talking to the teacher you know'' paul smiled as they went to their usual spot.  
  


They sat down and started to talk about a lot of things, like new games or how school was for them, sports and al lot of diffrent food recipes.

Paul chuckled and looked past vince towards the group of bullies and he noticed that one of them was looking straight at him.

Patryk the leader of the bunch glared straight to paul, he didn't like it at all that paul was having fun, but he didn't wanted to come towards them as Vince was a head bigger then him and also a pro Boxer.

  
paul quickly looked back to vince and smiled to him.  
Vince raised his eyebrow and looked back towards patryk, who quickly turned his head away.  


''Is he bothering ya?'' vince said looking to paul.  
  
Paul just shook his head and smiled ''no, i was just looking what they did'' he chuckled.  
  
''alrighty then'' vince said, patting paul gently on the head.  
  


''hey listen pall....'' vince started, making paul look up from his sandwich.  
  
''I gotta tell ya something... important...'' vince said rubbing his own arm a bit.

''Oh okay??'' paul said with curiousity, while looking to vince.

''i've gotta leave for a few months...'' vince said looking to paul.

paul looked up in suprise ''what... why?''  
  


''It's cuz my dad got a new job, and it will only be for 3 months!, i swear not longer pall'' vince said , looking worried to paul.

''oh i see.... i will miss you...'' paul said looking to vince, but still smiled.

vince smiled back and patted paul again on the head. ''ah yah will survive without me, wont ya!'' he chuckled.

paul smiled and nodded but he knew the truth, he would be all alone against all the bullies here, it would be hell.

Vince started to talk about other things again but paul already had his mind on how he would get safely through every day.  
  


  
~

  
  
  
the break flew past like it was only 5 minutes long, all classes returned to their classrooms and vince told paul if the bullies where bothering him, he had to tell the teacher.  
  
Paul just nodded and headed to his classroom, he was so in thoughts that he didnt see patryk following him.  


paul sighed as he putted his books in his locker, he looked to the books he needed for next class,  
until he got harshly shoved into the locker. ''wha-?!?!'' paul exclaimed before the locker door closed and locked.  


paul looked through the small holes to patryk who just grinned and walked away.  


''wait please!! don't keep me in here!!! please!!'' paul begged, but he knew it was for nothing.  
  
he placed his head against the wall of the locker as tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes.  
  


-

 

it felt like hours for paul, being stuck in a place where you couldn't even turn around in.  
  
he felt so tired too, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep, as the next moment he was disturbed by the closet opening.  


He looked up in suprise to vince who was very badly worried. ''are you okay....'' he said while taking his hand and pulling him out.  


paul stumbled but vince caught him before he could hit the floor.  
  
''just had a nap in there....'' paul mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

''why were you in there...'' vince frowned, obviously knowing the answer already but he wanted to be sure '' **and don't lie to me** ''

''it was just a joke..'' paul sighed tiredly, he wanted to sleep some more

''that ain't a joke paul... being locked up for **3 hours**!! and you know that....'' vince frowned, then sighed and patted paul on the head, ''cmon, ill bring you home'' vince sighed as he knew he wouldn't get through paul's kindness.

 

paul looked up to vince and nodded, both took their stuff and left the school towards paul's home


	2. King of the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an REVERSE!!! AU i created together with my friend,  
> we LOVE highschool paultryk AU where paul is the bully and patryk a nerd, But what if they changed roles??
> 
> \- We got 7 ENDINGS in here - Get ready for ANGST and GUILTTRIPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm Mallow and I wrote today's chapter! I hope you guys enjoy my style of writing and if not, then Skitzy will just continue the story on his own and I will just add some stuff at the end when he wrote his part. English is like Skitzy's not my first language so my apologies if anything is written wrong! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Ps. We are for anti-bullying just to be clear!

Patryk's POV

 

Do you ever had that feeling that the world at your feet? Well this case a school but let’s skip details. You feel so mighty and strong like a king! Everyone loves you. Everyone respects you and everyone listens to every command you say. Everyone except for two persons.

Paul and Vince.

Patryk knew he couldn’t beat Vince because the guy was some sort of boxing champion. However Paul is a different story. Whenever the dork is alone he can do whatever he wants but Patryk knew he couldn’t bring Paul to his knee’s the way he wanted.

No.

The guy was seen as the best student of school and Patryk despised him for it. He is the king of this school and not some brat that can’t even stand for himself.

Patryk scoffs at his all to well-known thoughts about Paul as he stared at the guy in the canteen where he’s sitting _‘safe_ ’ with his friend.

Pathetic, he thought. Protected instead of fighting. That shows weakness and this is what the school admires? What a joke. Patryk will make sure he will get this kid out of HIS school but not without some fun beforehand.

The boy needs to suffer, he needs to be hurt for all the times he got protected.

‘’Hey boss what cha thinking about?’’ One of his gang brought Patryk once again out of his thought and made him look away from his _‘pet’_ as he like to call Paul. Maybe dog is a better word for him.

‘’We need to separate those two so we can show that dog his goddamn place. A plan to make his ass cry to his mommy and get him the hell out of my school but how do we get rid of that Bouncer of him.’’

The bullies looked at each other for a moment. They all know they couldn’t beat Vince, they learned their lesson when they went up to him on their first day on school. The guy beated them all up, including Patryk on his own. The guy was like a huge wall. Unbreakable.

They all groaned. This was a pain in the ass. Almost as soon as break started the group heard the bell go off and looked over to their great leader. Patryk stared at them.

‘’Do we got Paul in the class else we skip class.’’ The bullies quickly stared at their schedules and to one of their stolen schedules of Paul.

‘’Well you got class with him Pat and it’s your favorite subject too! Gymnastic!’’

Patryk cracked a smirk. Not only can he bother the guy on the fields but he also can give him an extra hard time in the change room! He would make sure Paul would stay in the room as one of the last.

~

Patryk felt a bit generous and let Paul feel safe in the first changing moment and was now sitting on the bench instead of the field where the others are running. The teacher already was there so Patryk couldn’t strike yet. Maybe in the game.

‘’KIDS WE’RE PLAYING BASEBALL!’’ Bingo. Patryk grinned as the teams get formed, if he was in the same or different team as Paul didn’t mattered. He would hurt the guy anyways. And if he did. They were in the same team as Patryk threw the ball the whole time in Paul’s face, let Paul run after the ball as a dog and even managed to hit him with the baseball bat by letting it go while swinging. What a sight! It got better when they got into the changing room. Patrk hid Paul’s bag in the shower room and when the sucker found it Patryk activated the showers so Paul got soaked, making Patryk leave while roaring in laughter. He could hear the soft sobs of the kid in the showers! What a joke! But his joy soon died down as he saw Vince walking in the end of the hallway so he quickly ran back into the changing room and hid in the toilet, making sure to lock the door. As soon as he heard Vince entering the room there was muffled talking. He couldn’t hear nor care much till he heard one whisper of the pair that sounded like screaming into his ear.

 _‘’How will you survive without me?’’_ It was Vince his voice. What was he talking about? Patryk suddenly got curious.

 _‘’Don’t worry about me…’’_ Clearly Paul and his deep voice.

 _‘’Paul.. Of course I will be worried about you! You’re my best friend. I want you to be okay when I leave.’’_ Leave? Ohohoho~! This is just amazing! A bright smirk cracked on Patryk’s face. ‘’I will be okay Vince. We text every day! I promise..’’ Urg now it’s getting sappy again.

The rest of the conversation was going as slow as a snail till they finally left the changing room. Time for Patryk to get out and get the hell out of the school towards his home as it’s time to finally make the plan to get rid of this dork for once and for all!

A plan that he will regret.


	3. The start of the bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE - METION OF VIOLENCE - MENTION OF SEXUAL CONTACT - i warned you , ya shit heads lets go into the story

The next day came by and paul said his goodbye’s to vince when he left with his family.  
Paul sighed as he saw the car disapear in the distance. ‘’3 months… then we go do fun things… just survive it paul’’ he said to himself as he walked towards the school. ‘’who am i kidding… this is going to be the worst time of my life..’’

When paul came at the school he looked towards the group of bullies who were waiting for him, they smirked as they saw paul walking to them.

Patryk chuckled and stepped in front of paul ‘’now…. Where is your guard??’’  
‘’ he left and you know that…’’ paul said frowning  
Patryk chuckled and grabbed paul at his shirt ‘’Ofcourse i know.. i just wanted to see how you were dealing with it… now let’s have some fun….’’

Paul swallowed as he got dragged into the school straight to the men’s bathroom.

  
Paul begged the whole way to just let him go, but patryk and the others had too much fun.

When they came into the bathroom the bullies took all of paul’s items and even his clothes till he was in his underwear.  
‘’guys!! Guys!! Please stop this!!’’ paul begged, but they kept ignoring him when patryk dragged him to the toilet

Patryk opened a toiletstall and went in, paul kept begging untill patryk shoved his head into the toilet while howling with laughter.  
Patryk pushed the button to give paul a good ol’ fashioned Toilet Swirly.   
The bullies behind patryk where cheering and destroying paul’s homework and books.

Patryk pulled paul back at his hair and chuckled as paul gasped for air and coughed out a lot of water.  
‘’you like that dog??, drinking from your own bowl!’’ patryk chuckled as he smirked ‘’Awww you are still thirsty!!’’

Paul shook his head and wanted to plead to not do it again but patryk already shoved his head into the toilet and gave him another toilet swirly.  
Patryk dropped paul to the ground when he was done with the toilet business.  
Paul coughed out even more water and lost his glasses in the toilet.

The bullies looked to patryk and grinned ‘’what will we do now with him King~?’’ they said together.  
‘’Oh we will do even more fun…’’ patryk said looking down to paul.

Paul tried to get up but patryk placed his foot on his back and slowly moved all his weight onto the poor boy’s back.

Paul whimpered as the bullies all surrounded him with those evil looks on their faces.

Patryk grinned as he grabbed the rim of paul’s underwear making the ‘nerd’ look up with fear.  
‘’please don’t!! just not that!!’’ paul begged as he pulled at his underwear to keep it on.

‘’oooh~ talking back now hm’’ patryk moved more of his weight onto paul’s back, making paul groan in pain.  
‘’But i don’t care what you want…. I’ll have my way with you anytime i want now that that Loser is gone’’ patryk said as he leaned down to paul.

‘’HE AINT A LOSER!!!’’ paul growled

Patryk narrowed his eyes and paul swallowed, he yelled to him. That’s no good.  
Patryk moved his foot off of paul and stood before him, he grabbed paul at the hair and pulled him up, making the poor boy whimper more in pain.

He then shoved paul’s head down and knee’s him straight in the face, making paul’s nose bleed badly. HE then dropped paul onto the ground and looked how he held his face in pain.

The blood dripped down onto the tiles below as he looked up to patryk, tears welled up in his eyes and the bullies started to howl with laughter.

Patryk reached his hand to paul ‘’oh i’m so sorry… i just snapped…’’  
Paul looked up and gently reached his hand to patryk’s.   
To his suprise patryk helped him up, untill he got kicked against the door of a bathroomstall.

Patryk walked towards paul and punched him in his stomach, making paul almost throw up.

 

To paul’s relief the bell went and the bullies looked to patryk ‘’you comming king?’’   
‘’you all go…. I have unfinished business’’ patryk smirked to paul, making paul take back his relief.

‘’Okay, have fun king’’ the bullies left the bathroom and hurried to the classroom.

Patryk looked down to paul and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up once again.  
he forcefully shoved paul against one of the toilet stall doors and grinned ‘’i got unfinished business paul…’’

Paul just whimpered when patryk opened a diffrent toilet stall and pulled paul into it with himself.  
He then closed and locked the door behind him and moved paul against the wall of the toilet stall  
Paul thought he was getting another swirly, untill patryk forcefully smashed his lips on paul’s making paul look up in suprise.

Paul couldn’t do anything when patryk ‘explored’ the nerd’s mouth with his tongue.  
The tongue piercing of patryk moved against paul’s own tongue.  
Paul did try to get free but patryk was too strong and held him in a painfull way against the wall.  
Patryk held paul at his hair and moved his head a bit up when he forcefully kissed paul.

Paul didn’t want this and bit down onto patryk’s tongue making the other pull back and growl.  
‘’Oh i will enjoy this next part…’’ patryk said as he pulled paul’s underwear down.

Paul looked up and tried to pull his underwear back up, but got once again punched in the stomach making him naucious.  
Patryk chuckled as he unbuckled his pants and pulled it down. Grinning from ear to ear.

For every single sound paul got hurt, with punching, or biting on places what would be covered with clothes later.  
Paul kept on begging as patryk went rougher but he didn’t care.

At one moment both looked up as they heard the bathroomdoor open and someone walking in.  
Paul wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but patryk placed his hand over both paul’s mouth and nose, making paul struggle to get air.  
As patryk heard a toilet flush and the bathroom door slam shut he frowned ‘’disgusting, not washing your hands…’’ he looked down to paul who’s face was covered in tearstreaks while he looked very tired.  
Patryk removed his hand and just went simply ‘’oops’’ as he grinned and held onto paul’s waist.  
Paul got his breath back but everything went slower, the action patryk did to paul was like in slow motion.

Patryk dug his nails into paul’s hips as he finally finished into paul.  
The soft noise what came from paul, actually made him blush, but paul was too ‘out of it’ to notice it.

Patryk dropped paul after and putted his pants back on, then he left the toilet stall like nothing had even happened.  
He headed over to the classroom and held a fake doctors note to show that he had a reason to be late.  
He came into the classroom and gave the teacher the note before the teacher could complain. He walked towards his seat and sat down.  
‘’And??’’ one of the bullies asked ‘’what did you do to him’’  
Patryk smirked and whispered ‘’fucked him’’ , making the bullies look up in suprise and they started to laugh.  
The teacher yelled at them for disturbing the class, but no one cared.

  
~

  
Paul felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t wanted to look up, he was too afraid that patryk might of came back, but the voice of a teacher showed him diffrent.  
‘’What happened to you….’’ The teacher of vince’s class said as he kneeled down at paul, he saw the messy state paul was in. ‘’gosh…. Do you know who did this to you??’’ the teacher asked in a calm tone, as he didn’t wanted to freak paul out with how panicked he actually was.

Paul looked a bit to the teacher and shook his head, he didn’t want any more problems.  
The teacher sighed and putted off his jacket, then placed it on pauls shoulders as he helped him up. ‘’come on, we are going to the gym shower room’’ the teacher said as he leaded paul away.

It took 2 hours for paul to find his voice back and for all his stuff and clothes to be dry again, he looked gratefully to the teacher and smiled ‘’thank you so much… i just… don’t have my day i guess’’ he rubbed his head

‘’if this happens again, tell us… please’’ the teacher said as he gave paul his stuff back.  
Paul nodded and walked away. He reached the doors and heard patryk’s voice in the hallway behind him, what made him sprint out of the doors and run away as fast as he could.

‘’Was that the nerd?’’ one of the bullies said a confused look on his face.  
‘’ah leave the nerd…. I got his virginity anyways’’ patryk said as he laughed loudly.  
‘’wouldn’t it be fun to find out where he lived… haha’’ another one of the bullies ((Jake)) said as a joke, but patryk got an idea for that.  
‘’oh guys.. i forgot something in the classroom.. i see you guys at the park…’’ patryk said as he headed back, a devious smirk on his face.  
The bullies shrugged and headed out of the school.

Patryk came into the computer room and started up a computer, then logged in on his account and went to the site of the school. ‘’paul oh paul…. Am i glad that i remembered your password’’ he chuckled as he typed in paul’s name and password.  
As soon as he pressed enter a page came on with all of paul’s private information. Patryk scanned the page and laughed ‘’Afraid of heights…. I can use that~ ‘’ he laughed as he kept on scrolling.  
He looked up as he found the jackpot, he quickly took a note and wrote paul’s adress on it then erased the history and password off the site and turned the pc off. ‘’let’s pay mister nerd a visit~ ‘’

He laughed as he headed out of the school straight to paul’s adress, the smirk on his face never fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALrighty, pat is a mayor dick


	4. A diffrent kind of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hellooo Skitzy here, i almost finished a sketch of paul ((as i got no free time to draw for my work... urgh)) it will come with next chappy!! ((of me ofcourse :P ))

Paul opened his door of his house and dumped the bag in the corner of the hallway he yawned and continued to walk to the livingroom. When he came into the livingroom he flicked on all the lights and headed over to the kitchen.

As he was making his own dinner, patryk came up to the house and looked to the house ‘’2-D, perfect…. So here is were you live…’’ patryk chuckled as he came up to the door.

Paul finished his dinner and turned off the heater, when he heard the doorbell ring. ‘’i don’t expect anything…. Maybe my neighbor again…’’ he said as he headed to the door.   
When he opened the door he felt his heart sink as patryk waved at him, ‘’hello nerd~ ‘’ patryk said in a cold tone.   
Paul couldnt get any words out, he was shocked to see patryk at his doorstep and without asking patryk shoved paul aside and walked into the house. ‘’hmmm…. Such a nerdy home… perfect for a nerd as you’’ he laughed and looked to paul who was still shocked.

‘’oh? Wondering how i found your adress?? Oh dont worry i didnt follow you… i just hacked into your account’’ patryk smirked as he walked to paul and closed the door.   
He leaned over the nerd and chuckled ‘’ i smell something good~ mind if i stay here for a while??’’ he grinned as paul just stared in disbelief, ‘’ah no, you don’t mind, thank you!!’’ patryk said as he dragged paul with him to the livingroom.

He shoved paul onto a chair and headed into the kitchen. Paul shook his head and looked to the kitchen, this isn’t real, this is a nightmare, it MUST be! Paul thought by himself as he got up.  
When he entered the kitchen he saw patryk eating the dinner he made for himself. Paul frowned ‘’get out’’

‘’oh??’’ patryk putted the fork down and headed over to paul ‘’that’s not nice to say to a guest’’ he looked down to the man.  
‘’you are an uninvited guest…..’’ paul frowned ‘’so get out…. Before i call the cops’’  
Patryk suddenly grabbed paul at his throat and pulled him to himself. He frowned and growled ‘’ i will be staying here, or ill tell all the bullies where you live… got it’’ he said to paul in a growling tone.

Paul just nodded as he was gasping for air. Patryk dropped him to the ground and went back to eat.  
Paul just crawled to a corner and sat in it, he didn’t know what to do… patryk would be staying here…. Great, the only safe spot is now also taken.. what did paul had to do to get his rest. Paul thought as he held his head and rubbed his throat.

When patryk was finally done with his food he walked to the livingroom wanting to watch some tv, he then saw paul who sat in the corner making himself very small, he chuckled and sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv, starting to watch some series.

Hours went by with patryk watching the tv and paul sitting in the corner. Patryk took a moment to look over to paul for what he was doing, to his suprise paul was asleep.

Paul looked so peaceful sleeping like that, patryk frowned and got up then headed over to him and kneeled down at the sleeping nerd.  
‘’what a shame it would be to wake you up…’’ patryk said as he raised his hand to slap paul awake, but he stopped the moment he wanted to swing his hand, paul looked so…. Cute.

Instead of slapping paul, he stroked his cheek and blushed a deep shade of red when paul leaned into the touch. ‘’my god….’’ Patryk whispered a bit as he moved his thumb over paul’s soft cheek slowly to the stubble and moved his hand over it ‘’you are both so soft…. And so rough…. How’’ patryk said as he felt his own chin, no hair whats-o ever.  
He frowned a bit and looked back to paul who started to shiffer ‘’cold…??’’ patryk said looking over to the open window, he sighed and walked to it then closed the window. ‘’there’’ he looked back to paul and walked over to him again, he gently picked him up and carried him to the sofa and placed him down, being carefull to not wake him up.

He looked down to paul and got another dark red shade blush on his cheeks as he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss onto the lips of paul, who gave a soft murmur as reaction. ‘’why are you so cute nerd….’’ He growled as he walked to the chair and sat down on it.

  
It took patryk a few minutes of thinking before he finally got up and headed over to paul, he sat down on the sofa with him then layed down behind him and started to cuddle up to him.  
‘’wake up and get your ass kicked…’’ patryk whispered as he moved an arm around paul’s waist. He gently held him against himself , meanwhiles he looked to the tv what showed a series what made patryk grin.  
‘’oooh??, that would be a perfect prank for this nerd…. Maybe then he will listen to the king…’’ Patryk looked back to paul and started to plan his evil prank….

As patryk snuggled against paul the hours went by until paul woke up, he looked to the tv what was still on and looked confused untill he felt the arm around him. He then turned to look what was behind him and looked up to a sleeping patryk. It scared him but he kept his yelp inside.

As he turned he faced patryk directly and looked to his facial features, smooth skin, beautifull hair, soft and chapped mixture for lips, he had to hold himself back from touching patryk’s lips.  
He made a soft yelp when patryk suddenly pulled paul closer to himself. Paul quickly looked over to patryks face and to his relief he was still asleep, but now paul couldn’t go anywhere, he was trapped as a mouse with a cat in a corner.  
Paul swallowed, what would patryk do if he woke up, paul shook his head, he didnt wanted to know. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later patryk woke up and looked down to paul who he was holding like he was very dear to him, he looked if paul was awake, then sighed of relief when paul didn’t open his eyes.  
Patryk letted go of paul and yawned before stretching. He stood up and went off the sofa not knowing that paul was awake the entire time.

Paul just kept himself pretending to be asleep, as he didn’t wanted another beat up from patryk.  
As he heard patryk walk to the kitchen he sighed out of relief. He opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He then turned and looked towards the kitchen where he saw patryks figure standing and making something? Paul wasnt sure.   
He got up and headed over to the kitchen, acting very tiredly like he just woke up. ‘’what you doing…?’’ paul said while yawning.

Patryk looked up to paul and frowned, ‘’making breakfast you idiot… what else?’’   
‘’i don’t know maybe gonna blow up my kitchen…’’ paul looked unamused.  
Patryk gave paul a glare, making paul back off. ‘’don’t think i will go easy on you because this is your home…’’  
‘’i figured…’’ paul sighed as he headed over to the fridge and opened it, taking a soda out it.

Patryk looked over to paul as he opened the can and drank from the can, ‘’what is that for drink man…. I’ve never seen that’’   
Paul looked to patryk and stopped drinking ‘’oh this? This is Red Delight’’   
‘’red whut…’’ patryk said confused as paul walked over to him and reached the drink ‘’ it’s only buyable from the internet… it’s something compleetly new, involving the taste of both strawberry’s and energy drink’’ paul responded to patryk as patryk took the drink and looked to it.

‘’another energy drink? Don’t you already have this but under a diffrent name?’’ patryk took a sip from the drink and looked up in suprise ‘’this is good…’’  
‘’i know right’’ paul smiled as he took another one out of the fridge. ‘’i order these every week, can’t go without it, it’s like milk for children’’ he laughed as he took a sip of the drink.

  
~

The next day patryk followed paul to school, paul didn’t letted it bother him, patryk was very ‘easy’ on him when he stayed over at his house. It wasn’t much bullying, it was more understanding of each other then anything else.  
But when they arrived at school and patryk saw the group of bullies he kicked paul straight into a puddle of rain water what had fallen the night.

The group laughed and talked to patryk why he didn’t ‘apear’ when he told them he would be.   
‘’i was away for private businesses’’ patryk grinned. One of the bullies pointed to a now soaked paul walking past them, who didn’t even make eyecontact to them or patryk ‘’why were you walking with him?’’

Patryk clicked his tongue and looked annoyed ‘’the nerd had the same way as me to school’’ the bullies nodded in understanding and they all went towards their classroom.

When they entered the classroom they looked up in suprise to see a now dry paul talking to the teacher. ‘’what the hell… how?’’ patryk frowned, not understanding how he suddenly was compleetly dry.

The teacher patted paul on the head and looked to the bullies ‘’take a seat students’’ he smiled as he always did

They went to their places and the lesson was like always loud, noisy and ‘boring’ for everyone except paul.

~

The day was most in the break times running for paul, not because of gym, but because of the bullies who were right behind him, they already managed to break his new pair of glasses and topul of his tie + some of his homework got stolen.

After the school paul hurried to home, already noticing patryk who followed him right on his ass.  
‘’could you not…’’ paul frowned as he kept walking  
‘’i need a place to stay and i told you the concequences…’’ patryk frowned.  
‘’…’’ paul didn’t answer him and turned into a building. Patryk looked confused untill he saw the big ‘market’ sign ‘’groceries??’’ patryk said and paul just nodded ‘’you ruined all the food i bought yesterday’’ he sighed in annoyance.  
‘’i said i was sorry for almost burning down the kitchen, gimme a break nerd’’ patryk huffed.

Paul took a basket and went through the store, with patryk right behind him  
Patryk looked over to a product and stared at it for several minutes, untill paul snapped him out of his ‘trance’ ‘’you want it?’’  
Patryk looked over to paul and looked confused ‘’you want to buy it for me??’’ he said and looked even more suprised when paul said yes, ‘’since you live in my house, i buy food for two… so you stop ruining mine’’ he sighed and placed a hand on his hip.

‘’al…alright then don’t mind if i do’’ patryk grabbed the bag of chips and putted it in the basket.  
Paul didn’t even mind when patryk started to grab some other stuff, like drinks he liked and food he wanted to try.

They stood at the register and paul paid, they both grabbed bags and headed back home.  
The walk back to paul’s house was suprisingly…. Fun for once , they talked about games they both liked and suprisingly they both loved to play Super smash bros braw. Paul didn’t even hear one insult of patryk what really suprised him when he thought about it when they placed the bags down on the kitchen table when they arrived home.

Paul smiled and looked to patryk ‘’thank you’’ he looked to patryk as patryk looked up in pure suprise ‘’why you thanking me??’’   
‘’that you once gave me a normal talk… no insults…’’ paul chuckled, what made patryk blush.  
‘’ah well.. i enjoyed the talk… but DONT think this changes ANYTHING’’  
Paul laughed and nodded ‘’yeah yeah i know i know, just no bullying at home or else i wont make anything for you’’

‘’fine!!’’ patryk threw his arms up in ‘defeat’

Both laughed as they started to put the stuff into the cabinets and fridge where they belonged.  
Both didn’t knew that Jake (one of pat’s bullies) followed them since the store and they didn’t even notice that he was staring at them through the front window.  
‘’Well well well patryk….. this is interesting…’’ Jake grinned as he snapped a picture of the two laughing together. He then turned and hurried away to quickly use it as blackmail.

What would happen….. no one knows yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAKEYOUTRASH


	5. The plan & Rivals!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in here Patryk get's a plan... a plan what is the start of a whole mess... 
> 
> and rivals!??
> 
> Paul - http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/165122175109/a-little-nerdy-bean-xd-reverse-au-highschool

The next day, paul and patryk where talking along the way to school,Patryk told paul all about this new game he would buy and like to try with paul. Paul just simply chuckled for the enthusiasm patryk displayed.

As they arrived back at the school patryk looked over to the group of bullies, one in particular (jake) who was talking to the group and pointing to paul and patryk who headed over to them,  
paul walked with a bee-line around the group while patryk just walked straight to the group.

''Sup'' patryk said raising an eyebrow. Jake grinned to patryk and showed the picture he took of them on his mobile.  
''So..... how's your boyfriend~?'' he laughed and the bullied joined in. ''fucking idiot... not here, he will hear it otherwise'' patryk said as he shoved them to a silent part of the school's property.  
''i have the best prank ever for him man'' patryk chuckled and grinned, jake and the others looked up confused.

''I will date the nerd, butter him up like a good dog he is, make him do anything i want and buy me anything i want'' Patryk started, the bullies grinned wanting to hear more  
''then when prom's around, i'll ask him to go with me'' patryk smirked and looked in his eye corners towards paul who was talking to a teacher ''then when prom comes..... i'll be there with a girl'' he looked back to the bullies.

the bullies laughed and grinned ''he will be so heartbroken!!'' jake laughed ''this is priceless!! i want to see that!!'' ''He will be so heartbroken, that he will be like a mirror... shattered in pieces on the ground for me to step on'' patryk said as proudly as he was for it. ''I'll show the nerd who's the king here.... no one go's beyond me and definitely not him'' he frowned as he looked to paul who headed into the school now.

The bullies smirked and nodded ''we will help you'' jake said as they headed inside as well, straight to the classroom ''this will be priceless'' patryk smirked looking to the door of the classroom

 

 

 

The class was once again very boring to everyone but paul, who certainly loved to learn 'the nerd' patryk thought. Jake watched patryk, who was staring intensely to paul, the malicious intend he always had for the nerd was just gone, there was another emotion visible in patryk's eyes, but he couldn't find out what exactly.  
He looked towards paul, then back to patryk and back to paul. He was just utterly confused, but he would find out what was wrong with patryk, one way or another.  
The entire lesson, patryk kept on giving glances to paul and at one moment didn't even notice that jake was talking to him until he got poked in the side. Patryk looked up with a frown ''what??'' he snarled to jake.

''alright.... what's up with you....'' jake said looking to patryk. ''You keep on staring to the nerd on a weird way...'' Patryk rolled his eyes ''i'm just thinking how we could make it even worse!''  
patryk frowned to jake ''i'm thinking you idiot'' jake looked up as patryk turned his head again looking to the nerd, he narrowed his eyes 'just thinking hm.... let's see about that' he thought

 

 

 

Break time came and there was no sign of the nerd, not in the canteen, or at the teachers office, or even on the roof where they could sit and eat.

''He fucking disappeared?'' patryk said looking around ''this is what we get for talking too much, never talk to me again as the break bell goes!!'' he glared to jake.  
jake frowned and shrugged ''well what ever, why do you even want the nerd at this moment'' jake huffed, but quickly regretted it. ''oh so you are getting soft now hm??'' patryk turned to jake and glared down to him.

''soft!? me?! haha!! no way'' he glared back to patryk. both of them were ready to fight until one of the other bullies spoke ''hey there he is'' the bully said,  
making the others look in the direction he looked and yes, there was the nerd, outside on the school's grounds, but he was acting strangely as he walked back to the school.  
''Whats up with him?'' jake looked confused. ''Let's find out'' patryk said as he headed to the exit of the school. as they came outside and walked up to paul, paul was shiffering badly.  
He looked up to the group of bullies and backed off, clearly limping. ''What the fuck happened...'' patryk said making an attempt to grab the nerd by his arm, but paul pulled away too fast.

Patryk frowned to paul who tried to go around them but they didn't let him pass. ''Patryk asked you something... nerd'' jake glared to paul and paul made a small whimper.  
Patryk made another attempt to grab him and he successfully grabbed paul at his arm, then pulled him towards himself holding his arm in a painfully tight grip.

 

 

 

Paul whimpered more but didn't speak, he tried desperately to get his arm back, but patryk dug his nails into Paul's arm, making the nerd yelp in pain.  
Patryk looked up in confusion then slowly letted go as a teacher came to them. ''What's going on here!!'' the teacher yelled. ''we are just asking paul what happened miss..'' jake said all innocent to the teacher.

The teacher looked over to paul and noticed that the sleeve of his left arm was red. ''come with me... paul'' she walked away, followed by paul who limped after her. ''....well then'' jake said frowning looking to paul and the teacher going back inside.

''hey patryk your hand!? are you hurt!?'' one of the bullies yelped looking to the blood on patryks hand. Patryk looked down, inspecting his hand.  
Blood was dripping down from it. His eyes widened a bit ''this aint mine...'' patryk looked to the door where paul and the teacher went through ''it's the nerds...'' the bullies looked up, confused and a bit shocked.

''wait..... how did he bleed??'' jake asked... looking to the ground, noticing small droplets of blood where paul stood.  
''that also might be the reason he refused to be grabbed...'' Patryk growled and made a fist with the hand where the blood was on ''who the fuck hurts the nerd.... only WE may do that'' he glared around.  
A student stood at the gates of the school and held something in his hands, patryk narrowed his eyes, he couldn't quite see what it was, but he sure as hell knew WHAT it was.  
in long stride pas walks he went up to the student and took paul's pink glasses out of the hands of the student ''how'd you get these!?'' he growled like a dog ready to snap a neck the student moved his hands up and backed away ''i just picked them up from the ground where he left them!'' the student said, he made a sqwak when patryk hoisted him up by the shirt.  
''You saw what happened to him... didn't you'' he growled, clearly being on war path.

 

 ''yes i did!! please let me go and i'll tell you!!'' the student said.  
Patryk dropped him and snarled more ''SPEAK'' he said in a commanding voice. ''Paul went outside to get something for the teacher!! but these college students came... they first acted all nicely and buddy-buddy to him...so i thought nothing was up... until one of the college students pulled out a knife... and they started mercilessly beating him!!!'' the student said with haste.  
Patryk narrowed his eyes ''more??'' he said in a cold tone ''Then the one with the knife stabbed paul after taking his wallet and phone!!'' the student said. Patryk looked over the streets to the top of the building where the college was. ''Oh they are dead'' he growled, then looked back to the student ''and why didn't you helped him!!'' he growled louder.  
''I didn't wanted to die!!!'' the student said, patryk stomped the ground in front of the student, making the student run off in panic and a yelp.  
''Who the fuck do they think they are...'' patryk said looking back to the building of the college, while the bullies came next to him.

''touching OUR toy...'' patryk said making tight fists, jake grinned ''i like where this is going'' he said in a soft voice looking to patryk, who was clearly ready to burst.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

As patryk and paul walked back to paul’s house, patryk kept on wanting to see the wound on his arm but paul just didn’t show him.  
He was ‘stubborn’  in a way, patryk thought.  
They kept comming closer and closer to the house and when they reached the house, the moment paul’s key unlocked the door.. Patryk shoved paul inside ,  
closed the door behind him and grabbed him at his arm, pulling the sleeve down in the meanwhiles.

Paul struggled and whimpered as the stitches on his arm wound where visible.  
Patryk narrowed his eyes. ‘’wtf is this…., i thought it was a simple scratch!?’’  patryk glared to paul who only looked down like an abused dog.  
‘’who did this?!’’  patryk already knew, but he wanted to know the exact person who did it.

‘’it… its alright pat-‘’ paul get interupted by patryk  ‘’NOTHING IS ALRIGHT!!!’’  he shoved paul onto the sofa making the poor boy yelp.  
‘’YOU ARE WOUNDED, AND YOU SAY YOUR ALRIGHT WITH IT!?’’ patryk growled down to paul who was on the brink of tears.

‘’DONT YOU PUPPY EYE ME MISTER, I WONT LET SOMEONE GET AWAY WITH IT!! NOW WHO DID IT AND WITH WHAT!!??’’  patryk yelled straight in paul’s face.  
‘’…college student…’’  paul looked down.  
‘’if you don't tell the name.. ill just find him on my own .....      he is going down’’  patryk said letting go of paul and turning towards the front door.

 

‘’please dont!!’’ paul said and the action he did, made patryk stop dead in his tracks.  
Paul’s arms where wrapped right around patryks waist, he held him tightly like a bearhug.

Patryk felt his face getting hotter and hotter,luckily his back was to the nerd.  ‘’let go…’’  
‘’no!!’’  paul yelled to patryk   ‘’let go…’’  patryk frowned and grabbed paul’s arms in a tight and painfull grip.  
‘’NO!!’’ paul whimpered as his arm with the stitches was being held too tight.

‘’I SAID LET GO’’  patryk screamed on the top of his lungs, but was compleetly silent with the next of what paul said to him.  
‘’ I DON’T WANT YOU HURT!!! PLEASE JUST DON’T DO IT THIS ONCE!!’’  paul begged him, making patryk drop his arms besides him and giving paul a chance to pull the larger man onto the sofa with him.  
‘’please….. just not now…’’ paul said looking beggingly to patryk.

Patryk frowned, then placed his hand ontop of pauls head, ‘’fine… only this once… ill still will fight…. No one hurts you like that…’’ he turned around and looked to the nerd.

 

 

He felt his face heat up again.. was this actuall love… or just… a joke?


	6. Dairy Entry's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Mallow Here! :3 A new small chap on my part! I will write more, full chapters, soon! I'm just extreemly busy. Anyways! Enjoy!

**Day ??? Year ???**

It hurts, it hurts so much. Each day is the same yet worse. I hate him, no. I hate them! He keeps hurting me. Every punch, every kick, every slap. Everything he does just keeps on hurting. I tried to make him proud, tried to make him love me but nothing helped. He keeps on hurting me. I sometimes wish I just died of these injuries instead of waking up, feeling the pain all over again. I don’t want this anymore.

Dad just hates me.

Mom is the worst too.

And let’s not talk about school.

You probably wonder why my dad hates me. No? Oh.

For those who do are curious.. I don’t know myself. From birth of on he said I was a mistake. They were forced to buy proper clothes for me or they wouldn’t get any money anymore for me.

That’s the reason why they kept me.

Money.

It always the only reason.

I hate my parents. No, I hate all parents. No one came to help me and no one will come to help me.

I just want to disappear and not return

 

**Day ?? Year ??**

Today Mom is in jail for the 5th year of the 10 she has. I don’t miss her. Dad is getting extra drunk today and beats me up again. It’s the same every year. Just because I told my middle school teacher my mom was touching me weird and I wanted to know what she was doing. She got arrested that evening for child molesting.

Dad then took me off school so I had to teach myself how to write and read. It was hard but I wanted to show I wasn’t dumb back then like everyone said. I show them I’m not dumb!

 

**Day ?? Year ??**

Dad told me to rob a store. He won’t get me food anymore.

So I did it. The owner was mad and tried to hurt me but I was too quick for them. It felt.. Good in some way. Is this what they call adrenaline? It made me feel invincible. Maybe if I fight dad while feeling like this he won’t hurt me anymore!

Maybe he would love me then!

Maybe he would be proud of me!

I will do it again tomorrow but maybe I can steal some money for him since he likes it so much!

 

**Day ?? Year ??**

I went to highschool today. My first year. Everyone thinks I’m a dork and some bullies also already started to beat me up, not as bad as my dad so I didn’t minded it. I didn’t made a friend yet, they all avoided me. They find me weird. Maybe it’s my glasses? Anyways, I’ll try again tomorrow! Maybe someone will like me too? I’ll stay positive this year! I will try to befriend someone!

**Day ?? Year ??**

I made a friend today!! His name is Vince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	7. Who wins? The heart or the pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, i was mid-way with a chapter, and just got turned down so badly. Now i got some new spirit for this fanfic as people actually like it ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> we left off by patryck starting to feel confused....

The night went slower for patryk as he laid on the spare bed in the second bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking of the nerd, no matter what he tried his thoughts went back to that cute figure of a body, that cute adorable but silly smile, and those brown hazelnut eyes, Patryk shook his head as he groaned and pushed the pillow down on his face. This aint HAPPENING!! he thought in frustration, muffled groans came from below the pillow as he tried his best to keep his mind off the nerd.

He finally fell asleep after 2 whole hours of trying to get his mind off of him, that exhaustion just took him right away. Patryk squeezed his pillow and mumbled a bit before he was woken up 6 hours later by a loud car horn outside.   
  
he looked up startled then growled as he headed over to the window, looking out it seeing it were the neighbors, talking to paul who stood outside in his casual outfit. But wasn't school today? he raised an eyebrow as he dressed up and walked downstairs to go talk to the nerd.

 

as he came down and headed over to paul, he heard a little bit of the conversation, he didn't feel ashamed to listen in on it as he came closer and closer.  
  
''So will you be alright??'' the male neighbor said to paul, paul just simply nodded. ''Even if that's going to happen, i am not alone anymore'' he chuckled. The man looked over to patryk '' i can see that... just stay safe okay?, you are a wonder with kids and we don't want our lil daughter missing her 'big brother' now do we'' he chuckled looked in the backseat to the little girl who was waving to paul.

 

''I won't i won't '' paul chuckled as he gave a small wave to the little girl, who giggled in response. ''Good... then see you over a month kiddo!!'' the man stuck his hand through the open window and ruffled paul over his head. ''see you later then pauly wauly!!'' he laughed as they drove off.   
  
Paul chuckled and waved, then looked up to patryk who pretended to be still half asleep. ''who that...'' he mumbled.   
''Oh our neighbors, he came to tell that there's a current 'psycho robber' in the neighborhood and we have to watch out'' paul turned to patryk and smiled ''but i aint worried as i now got you as well'' he happily went back inside, leaving a blushing patryk behind.

 

Patryk asked paul why he didn't wear his school outfit until paul told him that they got free, because the school had a meeting. Patryk looked grumpy and annoyed ''i could've slept longer if your neighbor didn't honk me awake'' .  
  
''oh don't be such a grump grump patty'' paul chuckled as he started to make some food in the kitchen . Patryk hurried into the kitchen and looked at the nerd growling '' don't call me that!!! i don't like nicknames!!'' patryk huffed but blushed even more when paul told him why he was blushing then.   
Patryk turned around and just left, grumbling all the way to his room. '' stupid nerd... why you so cute.... '' he shook his head and growled again ''this is all his fault.... i'll make him pay for making me feel like this'' he snarled heading to the bathroom instead of his bedroom.

 

He turned on the shower and took of his clothes then went into it, not even bothering locking the door of the bathroom. He showered and groaned as the warm water hit his back. He placed his forehead against the wall while quietly mumbling to himself.

 

 

 

As patryk showered, paul went upstairs, a plate of food in his hand and headphones over his ears, music blasting from them. He went past the shower and went straight to his room then placed the plate down on his desk. He went back out and went over to patryks room knocking on it and saying that there was food downstairs, not knowing that patryk was in the shower.

Paul headed over to the bathroom and opened the door since it wasn't locked, he looked straight to a naked patryk who stared back. Both just stared for what was like hours, but was just a minute. They both became red and patryk covered himself with a towel '' don't you ever knock!!!'' he growled embarrassed.

 

''Why don't you lock the door!!!!'' paul closed his eyes and hurried out the bathroom, a big blush covering his cheeks. he went to his room and closed and locked the door. He stared to himself in his mirror and slapped his cheeks ''oh my god...... He is hot''

 

Paul shook his head and sat behind his pc, starting it up and going straight away to get the image of a naked patryk out his mind, what unfortunately didn't work.

 

Many tries later and paul huffed, having watched a few video's to get his mind off of patryck and it actually worked, until he remembered the shower accident and he mentally cursed himself.

 

 

''Really paul!! thinking about that again!! C'MON!!'' He slapped his own cheeks trying to get it out of his mind again, But patryck's body was too hot and- 'NO' Paul growled as he shook his head like a dog ''Get out get out get out!!''

 

 

Paul slumped down in his chair and mumbled a bit before he grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw a bit, this must get his mind off of patryck he thought.

 

.

 

Meanwhiles Patryck was screaming in his pillow, the nerd had seen him in his nude body! oh god who know's what will happen next, Patryck thought as he groaned and clawed at the pillow.

 

''This can't be happening!!''  Patryck said as he turned around. He thought again at paul's cute face and cursed himself once again.  ''This ain't good... what do i do, what do i do!!!!'' Patryck said muffled in his hands as he held them on his face.

 

 

~

 

Paul and patryck avoided eachother for the whole day, untill they both needed to get something to eat.

 

Patryck headed down thinking paul was still in his room, he rubbed his head and looked into the kitchen, seeing paul baking up some bacon. 

Oh the smell was delicious, patryck thought. 

Patryck didn't realize he was comming closer to paul untill he heard a small yelp. he looked down and realized he was standing right behind paul, Against his back with his chest.

 

Patryck felt his face heat up and backed off, ''ehh sorry for that, must've slipped''  he quickly muttered, paul just gave a simple nod as he reached a plate with food on it to patryck.

 

Patryck took it from paul but their hands were touching and both stopped looking to each others faces,  Paul had such beautiful eyes, patryck thought. Patryck had such a beautiful face in general , paul thought.

 

They both coughed and quickly seperated, oh this wasn't going the good way, 

 

**Or was it...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promise you guys some art for the fanfic, i am currently busy with some character's i have and some characters i have made up for this fanfic. They will be ofcourse students, some bullies and some others.
> 
> And also one of the OC's i already had, is vince.


	8. A mistake of a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow here! Skitz and I decided to spoil you all a little bit by uploading not only two chapters but also make one long chapter for you all ;3 It has a lot of fluff actually but no worries! The angst will come soon >;3c 
> 
> Just be patient~

‘’I want to go on a date with you.’’

Well that was out of blue.  
Paul looks up at Patryk who stood there with a serious look on his face, making Paul’s already red face going more scarlet.

‘’W-what?’’

‘’You heard me, I want to go on a date with you.’’

‘’I-I heard y-you but w-why!’’

This time it’s Patryk who’s blushing, he just wants to make this plan work but also to.. tell himself this is just a phase he’s going through. Heck no, he is NOT in love with this dork! He likes girls! Not nerds!

‘’I want to look if we.. Can be a thing, maybe.’’

Paul looked away. 

‘’But you’re my bully! You’re probably are just going to hurt me and use me.’’

Crap this nerd for being so smart! Patryk had to do this careful and gentle to make this dork believe him. 

‘’I won’t hurt you.’’ 

He almost said it immediately after Paul said his answer, it even took him a moment to realize what he said.

‘’Even if you don’t like me, let’s just have some fun, kay? I heard there is this movie in the cinema and I just wanted to see it with the two of us. I’ll pay for it so if you don’t like it you can just leave me be or we could even go to a movie you would like to see. I just want to try this and I guess this is also a way to get to know you.’’

Paul thought for a bit, he clearly didn’t expected this especially after all those years he though Patryk hated him. Maybe this would be good for him, for both of them.

‘’I go but we also grab some dinner!’’ 

This time Patryk looked surprised but his look changed quickly back to his previous one, neutral. 

‘’Fine but I’m not as rich at you so don’t expect anything too fancy’’ Paul nodded exited. ‘’Yeah!’’

-

Paul Immediately regretted his choice. Patryk wanted to see a horror movie, and not just a horror movie, The said to be scariest horror movie of the year. Oh, Paul hated horror movies. They scared him and gave him always nightmares. Why did he ever chose to go on this date again?!

Paul clinged to Patryk’s chest like a scared kid, making the bully snicker. Ah, this was way to easy to hurt the nerd. Patryk smirked to himself as he wrapped an arm around Paul. 

‘’You also can sit on my lap?’’

Paul looked up at his date in confusion as he tried to speak only to be scared for his life by another jump scare. It was not just a jump scare! It was a clown! Paul hated clowns… Yep, he didn’t liked this. He did noticed he started to feel more comfortable and much more easier to hide into Patryk’s chest. Did he come closer?

He looked down. Oh.

Paul blushed as he looked up to Patryk who also had a shade of magenta growing onto his cheeks.  
‘’I didn’t meant that literally! But...’’ There was a halt. ‘’If you want to stay… I won’t do anything against it.’’  
Both their blush got worse and Paul just hid his face into Patryk’s jacket again. It felt comfortable to be so close to his heart, it made him want to nuzzle even closer. Maybe this date wasn’t so bad.

Paul looked up at Patryk who actually stared at the big screen behind him. Patryk actually liked these movies? He saw Patryk’s eyes just big in awe with sometimes a soft snicker and a mumble which he couldn’t exactly translate, probably something about the movie?

Whatever it was it made Paul curious, so he made a poor mistake, and turned around. There was a monster jumping right at the screen again and Paul jumped up and down Patryk’s lap almost wanting to cry and hide back into his spot in Patryk’s jacket till he felt an arm around him and then a second one.

They felt so warm, so safe. 

Paul looked at the screen again. The same monster was on there again but this time it was way less scary. Huh, maybe they could be funny after all. Paul left out a soft chuckle, catching Patryk’s attention as the bully looked towards the dork. The dork was actually enjoying it? That was a new one and kinda.. cute? Oh god it’s getting worse! He is NOT in love with this dork! He got to ruin the rest of the date!

Which kind of happened? Right?

Not really.

After the movie, Paul and Patryk talked as the taller one brought the shortie towards a restaurant. If you could call that at least. It was Mac Doccalls. Much to Patryk disappointment he couldn’t afford a lot but Paul didn’t care that much for it as he ordered his favorite nuggets, a milkshake, a cookie and a small hamburger. Patryk feared for his bankrupted wallet so he just ordered a large cola and some fries.

Paul noticed the amount of food Patryk had which he knew didn’t fitted the man. The guy was an eater and not just a little. It’s as if he was underfed for years! At least he drinks good to Paul’s relieve but it still didn’t held him back to share some of his nuggets, half his hamburger and he would get a dessert for the both of them as suprice! Patryk poked the room temperature warm fried when Paul suddenly gave half of his food to the bully.

‘’Whut?’’

The bully looked confused, what was this dork doing? 

‘’Eat.’’

Patryk blinked.

‘’Again, what?’’

Paul was staring at him with his big, adorable, dreamy, shiny hazelnut eyes. Gah! Not Again!

‘’Eat! You need to eat more! You’re too thin!’’

Oh god, now the nerd is his diet coach? But he never said no to sort of free food, even if he paid for it. It took him not a second longer or he started munching on the small bun with meat that was laying right in front of him.

No second later he finished it and started to munch on the crispy nuggets while offering Paul some of his fries.  
They were enjoying each other’s company, outside, on a real date without a worry that one of Patryk’s friends saw them. Not even if their classmates would see them, except for Vince then but he is out of the picture right now to mother Paul away from Patryk.

Once the food was swallowed and the drinks were empty, Patryk almost wanted to take a leave but Paul got up and ran to the counter, ordering them an ice-cream. The cashier looked too tired to function right or to care if something went wrong and got Paul a couple ice-cream but before the shorter one could complain she was already gone, so far the new working system with paying first and food later. Ah well, Paul had his ice-cream for him and Patryk!  
Once he got to the confused bully he putted the ice-cream down and started to sip from one side of the straw. It took Patryk a second that it’s for the both of them, since when did they served these kind of ice-creams?!

Patryk took a sigh before he started to suck the second staw. Hey, this wasn’t such a bad taist. That’s a first. He looked at Paul who held a smirk on his face. What is this dork looking at? Was there something on his face?

It took a minute before Patryk noticed he was smiling, not a mean smile. An actual smile, on his lips but apparently it made Paul laugh. That goddamn dork!

‘’What are you laughing at!’’ 

‘’N-nothing! Hehe! Y-your face. I-it.. It’s just.’’

‘’Just what huh, dork?’’

‘’A smile like that really fits you.’’

‘’A laugh fit’s you too.’’

There is that speaking before thinking again! But it made Paul laugh even more and Patryk just smiled and made a chuckle. This date defiantly wasn’t ruined but it did end, just like everything else has to end one day. 

Once the pair got home they just talked and laughed on the way, both of them enjoyed tonight as they looked at eachother, inching a bit closer.

Their faces were almost touching.

Heat of their breaths hit the others their lips.

They wanted this.

They needed this.

But it was wrong, for Patryk it was.

He pulled away.

Paul looked in confussion at first before he noticed what he was trying. 

‘’A-ah I’m sorry I…’’

Paul wanted to turn away and run to his room but a familiar hand that always smacked him, punched him, hurted him but this night also protected him grabbed his and the two boys locked eyes one more time that night.

‘’Hey… We should do this more often.

They were blushing.

‘’Yeah.’’


	9. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how to call this chapter, ah well, SKITZY HERE
> 
> After the fluff of last chap, there needs to be angst ahahahaha!!! (( no one can tame me ))
> 
> WARNING WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE / GUN VIOLENCE TOO you have been warned

the next day started slow as paul had to process everything what happened the day before, flashbacks to some of the moments flashed in his head making him blush.

Patryck meanwhiles was going out with some friends of him as they went to a paintball gun contest.

paul picked a pillow up and placed it against his face making a muffled noise as he came out of his bed. the pillow got tossed aside as paul raised from his bed.  
His usual mood was diffrent, he felt.... really happy, really energetic.  Paul smiled as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He turned the light on in the bathroom and looked to himself in the mirror, a big smile crossed his face as he splashed water in his face. He brushed his teeth and putted on some new clothes.

he walked down the stairs while he made small skipping moves as he hummed to a sing he had in his mind. Gosh he was really happy, nothing could bring this day down paul thought as he turned the radio on. He had some chores to do so the tv wouldn't be much help.

He grabbed the broom to start cleaning when a song came on the radio, paul hummed along the song moving the broom on the rythmn of it.   
As he 'danced' around the room with the broom he started to sing along with the song, not even noticing. 

He dusted off some places and mopped the floor aswell, while he turned around  singing loudly  ''You're the Judge -Oh no  ,  Set me free~'' 

~ 

it took him 3 hours to clean the whole house, including the mess patryck made in the spare bedroom, what patryck claimed as his own room now.  
He sighed as he looked to the clock on the wall, he had 1 more hour before patryck came home. He quickly got up and chuckled.  ''Maybe some food from the snack bar will still his hunger when he is home'' he looked up with a smile ''pizza.... defintely pizza..... but what kind......  ugh... i never asked him before.... ah i will take 2 anyways... so he can choose''  paul chuckled as he took his jacket and left the house, leaving a note for if patryck would come home sooner.

 

he placed his headphones over his ears while he gently hummed along his song. oh he hoped that there would be another date like this one, it made him so happy.

he never of thought that his bully would actually like him, he thought as he placed his hands on his cheeks and gently 'bapping' himself,  ''wake up, no more day dreaming''   he gently said as he walked further.

what kind of pizza's should he take... and what kinds does patryck like, oh boy he really has to know more about his bully's likes and dislikes.

 

as he slowly neared the pizza-ria he could already smell the different pizza's, he rubbed his head as he didn't know which to choose for patryck, maybe he wouldn't like it, maybe he wou;ld hate him for it again.

he broke out his thoguhts when a hand came onto his shoulder.  
turning around he saw

the college students who beaten him the first time where back!!,  
he swallowed as he backed off, oh he didn't like the grins they had on their faces.

''take him along with us, we have a little 'date' planned~ ''   
the leader said as they took paul away.

 

~ 

patryck cheered as he won the contest, he had shot everyone with his yellow paint more then 5 times. man he was good with guns,  he took the prize money and the trophee while grinning to his 'friends' who obviously didn't like losing.

as they headed back patryck was telling over and over how they had to be in order to win, making jake roll his eyes

''you are taking this way into your pride haha''   jake smirked to him making patryck glare back.

''if you were atleast a little bit good in this game i would of shared the prize~  but with that additute''

''tch''

patryck laughed as he had made jake shut up, man it fwelt good to be the king.

they seperated at a crossroads and patryck headed to home, oh he would tell paul all about his victory, even brag how good he was.  
he chuckled as he opened the door and went in   ''HEY DO- ehr, PAUL!!! IM BACK!!!''  he yelled, but no answer came.

he looked around the house and found the note, he read the note calmly,  
''hello patryck, i'm out to get some pizza's, i'll be home at 8 PM''  patryck looked on the clock and it was already 9 PM, he frowned as he read the note further,  '' p.s. i really need to know what your taist is, i don't know what you like on your pizza, or if you even like it in general''

he rolled his eyes and huffed, then picked up his phone and called paul's number.  
the phone ringed twice before someone picked up.

''hey paul, its me pat, first of all where the hell are you, second of all i like-''    
a deep chuckle broke him off his sentence.  
''who are you.....'' he growled.

''oh we are just some college people, who are right now busy''   the voice on the other end chuckled again.

''where is paul!!!''

''oh you wanna know??''

''you bastard where is he!!''

''he is here~   don't worry, he is safe with us''

''liar!!!! where is he!!!''   patryck shouted through his phone.

he heared some shufflings on the other end, and then heard the familiar voice of paul.

''paul... is that you??''  patryck said to be sure

paul just made a soft sob and was that a .....  
patryck gritted his teeth , oh hell no.

he hung up the phone and started pin-locating the phone's adress, where is he... where is he....  
oh if those assholes did what he thought they were doing to paul, he would seriously beat them up, even kill!!.

he growled louder and looked up when the adress came on his phone, he sprinted back outside, slamming the door shut behind him as he dashed over the streets.

 

~

patrycks friends still where walking towards their own houses (except for Jake as he was already home)  untill patryck raced past them.  
they looked up in confusion  
''boss!?!?''

''FOLLOW ME IDIOTS!! WE ARE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE COLLEGE STUDENTS''

they didn't say no to that as they followed him.

patryck looked down to his phone and turned the corner, he ran through some streets untill he finally turned the corner into a sidestreet, and the sight he saw before his eyes made his blood boil.

the other bullies turned the corner and the sight even made them pissed off.

paul was compleetly beaten up, blood came from his nose and mouth and his eyes were compleetly swollen so he could barely see.  
but that wasn't the worst.... he was compleetly in his birth-day suit, and those guys where....

patryck growled loudly and charged at them, making them look up in suprise.

a few seconds later patryck and his friends where held down, the college students where so strong and big, they couldn't win from them, but patryck kept struggling.  
untill the leader kicked him right in front of paul.

patryck looked up to paul and growled  ''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM!!''

''oh why not, he is a nerd and have you seen his small form?? haha, it is so ' fuckable ' ''

those words made patryck yell in frustration as he struggled more.

he heard small noises of paul as he was in so much pain and still getting more.  
 he made a yelp as he got kicked against his head.

''don't you bully him too~??''  
''or is it because you went on a date with him''

patryck looked up  

''yeah we were watching you guys.... a nice move trying to be the good guy for once''  
''now you will see us take him from you.... did you know~  he actually was supposed to be in our school, but he choose to go to a diffrent school as he wasn't ready for college yet''

patryck looked to paul but paul was on the point of passing out from the pain.  
patryck grinded his teeth

''you won't get away with this....''

''oh we will... and no one will stop u-''

on that moment the one who was talking got shot in his leg.  
he screamed out in pain before dropping down onto his knees.

the bullies patryck and the college students turned around looking to Jake who was holding a smoking gun and aimed it to the guys holding paul.

''drop him''

the students did what was asked of him and paul made a soft noise as the pain finally stopped.

''now let go of the others''

and again what was asked, was done. 

''how'd you get a fucking gun''

''it's not mine, it's my dad's''

''and how'd you know where we were''

''ben just gave me emoji's of a person with x's over it's eyes and a gun next to it, so i wanted to know what was going on and my dad basically told me to not get hurt after giving me the gun''

''jesus your dad is awesome''

''i know right heh''

''Good job ben!!''

the bullies turned to look to ben who had his thumb up.

''i had to think fast, so that was the only thing i could do at that point''

''it was enough to safe our asses''  patryck said before looking down to paul  
''can you stand??''

''what stupid ass question is that?? look to his legs they are covered in bruises and scars''  
jake huffed to patryck making patryck growl.

''no other choice then''  patryck said before taking off his coat and putting it over paul before picking him up in a bridestyle way.

''shoot those fuckers'' he growled as he turned around and walked away.

''dude i don't want to go to jail''

''you already shot one of them''

''ben you are not helping''

''sorry''

they looked up as the college students started to laugh.

''oh just wait when he is alone... or even one of you guys... we will murder you guys''  
the leader of the bunch glared to them.

Jake frowned and aimed his gun.

''oh you won't kill me~ ''  
he chuckled but then a bullet passed him, taking his index finger along with it.

the leader started to scream in pain and glared over to jake as he held onto his bleeding stump what was left of his finger.

''oh i won't kill you... but that doesn't mean i won't shoot you ~ besides i won't go to jail, we got paul as proof that it was for 'self defense' ''

the bullies laughed and jake shot another bullet right infront of the students  ''NOW GET LOST BEFORE I'LL CHANGE MY MIND''

that made the students run off in fear, two helping the one who got shot in his leg.

the bullies turned around to look at patryck and paul.

''they sure did a number on him, jesus, can he still hear us??''  jake looked to them as he walked towards them.

paul gently nodded trying to make it happen without pain, but damn did it hurt.

Ben took of his own coat and layed it ontop of paul aswell,  
''he can't even see anything....''

patryck growled as he walked back to his and paul's home.  
''don't worry, i'll take care of you...''  he whispered in a soft tone so the others wouldn't hear it,  
but paul heard, and the smallest smile came onto his face.

 

~

 

it took a day and a half for paul to be able to see and when he did he saw the best thing possible, patryck was cooking them a meal. but it failed so badly as he saw the struggle on his face.

paul gently got up and wobbled a bit, still sore and feeling the pain of the wounds on his body.

he slowly made his way over to patryck and fell over his own foot, falling against patryck and taking him along to the ground.

together they made a loud thud as they laid on the ground.  
patryck huffed and looked to paul  ''didn't i tell you to stay on the sofa??''

''yeah but i wanted to help...''

''i-  i can do this myself!!'' 

''you clearly can't''

''that's rude, comming from you''

''sorry''

''ugh, don't be please''

paul made a chuckle and it made patryck blush  'so cute'  patryck thoughtas he looked to the nerd. paul pulled himself up and sat down, he looked down once more and noticed he was right ontop of patryck. now both of them were blushing.

paul leaned down to patryck and placed one of his hand's carefully onto patrycks cheek. making patryck look up in suprise.  
he then leaned down more and kissed him very gently on his lips, it took patryck more by suprise but then he gently kissed him back. 

paul's lips where so soft... his own where chapped, wait... why was he thinking this, WHy is he kissing the nerd back!!??

he broke the kiss, making paul look in suprise. he looked so hurt... but damn that kiss was even better then any girl he kissed.  
he moved a bit up having paul now on his lap, he then placed his own hands on pauls cheeks and went straight back in for a kiss. paul kissed back and gently held patryck.

they both needed this, they wanted this and did it feel great.

 

Patryck gently moved his hand over paul's back, gently caressing him as he didn't want to hit the bruises with his hand.

paul leaned against patrycks chest and listened to his heartbeat.  ''i love you''  he whispered out, loud enough for patryck to hear.

patryck chuckled and held him against himself  ''same here, dorky''

both had such a good time, untill they smelled something burn.  
patryck looked up to the frying pan what was now filled with flames. 

''ah shit!!!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they go into a relationship or what...
> 
> Also!! The bullys slowly get more names as i think they are important characters too now hahaha


	10. Detention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof hello skitzy here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go
> 
> If something s messed up, my tablet is freaking out. Else i couldntnupload it too

'' you totally can't cook''  
  
''yes i can''  
  
''then explain why the kitchen is halfly burnt''  
  
''ehr, ...''  
  
patryk looked behind himself to the kitchen what had burnt from the food he tried to make, while paul was asleep.  
  
''faulty wire-ing... or something''  he huffed while paul laughed,  
  
''i am serious!!''    
  
''seriously horrible at cooking''  paul howled with laughter as patryck got a scarlet blush of embarresment   
  
''you goddamn dork!!''   he yelled as he grabbed paul who yelped, patryck then continued to mess up his hair.  
   
''stop laughing at me!!  i swear to god ... i ... i will''  
  
''you will what?''  
  
''ARGH''   patryck said as he letted go of paul, flailing his arms up as he didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
''just let the cooking over to me''  paul chuckled as he gave a small peck on patrycks cheek, making the former bully even more red.  
  
patryck mumbled as he headed over to the sofa in the livingroom with the apron still on him.  he wanted to suprise paul with a good meal, but the only thing he did was make more work for the dork...  
  
wait why is he not bullying him again, it couldn't be real love... it was all just a 'phase'  patryck thought as he sat down on the sofa, opening a can of soda.  
  
he heard diffrent kinds of sounds in the kitchen, like pots and pans clanking or the stove's fire turning on, or even the water from the sink running. he huffed again  ''i'll learn, then i'll make a 5 star meal and they won't laugh .....or call me useless''  
  
  
~   
  
  
it was an hour later and the boys got ready to go to school, paul putted his reading glasses on while putting the usual ones into his pocket for if he would need them. while patryck with still messy hair stood ready in a dirty shirt with the uniform over it.  
  
paul looked over to patryck and rolled his eyes,  ''be happy we have gym today so you can atleast shower there''  
  
patryck shrugged as he grabbed his bag and opened the door for paul, paul walked out of the house with patryck behind him, after he locked the door.  
  
  
they headed to school while talking about diffrent things, once again games for patryck while paul asked what patryck would like to eat after school.  
  
  
as they arrived at school, patryck didn't went to the group of bullies who were waiting for them, instead he went with paul to the classroom, the group was utterly confused.  
  
''see thats what i am saying''  jake rolled his eyes looking to the others  
  
''what do you mean''  ben looked to jake in confusion.  
  
''what do i mean???  i mean that our leader is totally head over heels for that nerd, he is becomming a nerd himself''   
  
''but ain't love good?? i mean he always had girls around him and such, but he never went with them and such,''  
  
''i know he went with GIRLS but that nerd is a BOY''   
  
''but i mean, love doesnt mind what you are, if both sides have love for each other, then it's good,  even if it are two boys, just look at them, they are so happy and to be honest i have never seen patryck this happy with a girl he dated before''  
  
''.....even so, its with the one he bullied for years, we ain't gonna let that slide.... that nerd is our favorite 'toy' so we will play with it''  
  
the other bullies all chuckled along with jake while ben was not really part of it.  
  
  
~  
  
the class started as usual,  instead that patryck was right besides paul and actually making homework for once, with help of paul ofcourse. it still made the teacher very happy.  
  
patryck asked various questions to paul, while paul just answered them right away.  sometimes it made patryck confused, but he wasn't as dumb as some thought.  he could even make his homework alone, but with some things he still was on hard terms with.  
  
Jake glared to patryck and paul  ''it's his fault''  
  
''what do you mean??''  Ben leaned over the chair looking back to jake.  
  
''just look at them, it's just not right , those two where like fire and ice to each other..... it's not like patryck''  
  
''just leave them be lovely together man''  
  
''hell no, i want my pall back, and not another whimp''  
  
ben rolled his eyes then looked over to patryck and paul, being happy

for patryck for finally finding someone to stay with.  
''he deserves to be happy''  he softly said under his breath.  
  
''i'm gonna ruin it''  jake whispered  as he made a fist from his hand. a grin spreading on his face.  
  
  
~   
  
breaktime came, patryck and paul headed over to the canteen to get some food, patryck looked over to the group of bullies then told paul to go ahead while he went to the group.  
  
patryck raised his eyebrow  ''what's with the glares, idiots''  
  
''just seeing how you turn into a nerd like him''  
  
''a what!?''   patryck growled wanting to punch jake for the comment.  
  
''you heard me, being all lovely dovely with him turns you into a nerd yourself, jesus, guess you don't have it in you anymore to 'rule'  this school as you said heh''  
  
''take that back''  
  
''i wont take it back, as it's the truth''  
  
''it aint''  
  
''oh?? proof it''  
  
''remember the gala??''  
  
''yeah the one in a week??''  
  
''yeah, I'll ask him to go with me, then i'll be there with another girl''  
  
''nice hehehe''  jake chuckled as patryck smirked.  ''so this is all just-''  
  
''one big trick, a nice 'act' if i say so myself''  
  
''didn't know you where this good at acting''  
  
''i get fucking free stuff, free food, and a home to live in''  
  
''and your dad then??''  
  
''like i care ' bout him, he can die for all i care''  
  
''sweet''  
  
''now stop fucking bothering me that i'm gonna turn into one of the dorks, cuz it ain't fucking true''  
  
''yeah yeah... just keep that promise, or you will be on my list to bully''  jake laughed as he walked away, being followed by the others in the group, but once again ben was the only one who stayed behind.  
  
''i think it's not ok,''   ben looked to patryck who was so close to punching jake.  
  
''what?''  patryck looked to ben.  
  
''i mean that i don't think it's ok to break his heart.... what if bad things happen after it..... would you care?''  
  
''about the nerd?? not really''  
  
''is that the truth.....?''  ben stared to patryck, patryck looked back in confusion  
  
''ofcourse!!!''  he snarled while walking away  ''jeez, don't bother me anymore....''  
  
ben looked as patryck headed to the canteen  ''you will make a mistake... if you continue this cruel joke....''  he sighed as he headed after the group of bullies.  
  
  
~   
  
patryck ate his lunch in annoyance, with  confusion to why from paul, but paul didn't ask before that annoyance was turned to him. Paul quietly ate his sandwich while patryck was playing around with his food.  
  
they didn't talk much, even when they turned back to class paul didn't want to ask patryck what was bothering him, while patryck just huffed in more  annoyance when he saw jake's face.  
jake grinned to patryck and waved, while making ' glasses from his hands'   
it made patryck only even more angry.  
  
~   
  
at the end of the day patryck was removed from the class as he threw a chair to jake. he got detention and so did jake for making him this mad.  
  
paul waited outside of school for patryck, and so did the group for jake. paul akwardly scratched his elbow while he stood 2 meters away from the group who once bullied him very badly. but they all where on their phones, too busy with looking that paul was even there, not that paul minded obviously.  
  
it wasn't untill mike (best friends with jake) looked up to see if jake would come out yet, that he noticed the dork.    
''oh looky here, who is this'' he said as he headed to paul, moving an arm around his neck roughly.  
  
''it's our former boss his lovely doll''  
  
''please don't touch me...''  
  
''oh? but doll-face, don't be so scared of me''   mike said as he stroked paul's cheek, paul tried to move away but he got grabbed by the other bullies.  
  
''please stop... i don't want this...''  
  
''like we care doll-face''  mike grinned  
  
''just stop this, i didn't do anything''  
  
''oh but that's where you are wrong... as you see'' mike grinned grabbing paul at his hair and pulling his face closer.  
''you took our former boss from us... so we are going to punish you for it.... got it~''  mike said as he punched paul straight in his face, knocking his glasses to the ground.  
  
paul held his face in pain and tried to find his glasses, but got knocked to the ground even more.  
he protected his head as the bullies started to pummel him, untill someone knocked them away from him.  
  
paul looked up to see a pissed off patryck hitting the bullies back.  
  
''get the fuck away from him''   he snarled as he stood before paul.  
  
''this is what that loser gets... we had to leave him at those students''  mike laughed and dodged another punch from patryck.  
  
''STOP FIGHTING YOU MORRONS''  jake yelled as he came at the others.  
  
''whatever the fuck they did, we are going home''  jake stared to patryck then turned around and walked away.  
  
''but bro..''  mike looked confused to jake but jake didnt give an answer. so he followed him with the rest.  
  
patryck helped paul up and gave him his glasses  ''jesus... they are horrible''  
  
''you think...''  
  
patryck huffed  ''okay i deserved that one''  
  
''heh yeah''  paul rubbed his cheek where he got hit then left to home with patryck.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
jake laughed as he looked to the others when they were in the skatepark.  
  
''whats so funny bro?''   
  
''oh just what i and patryck made up''  
  
''oh what?''  
  
''listen up guys''  
  
the group of bullies got together and looked to jake.  
  
''me and patryck made the deal, that when he aint 'around'  we can do whatever we want with the nerd, so he comes begging for help with patryck and when the prom is near he will ask paul to go with him''  
  
''oeeeh and and??''  
  
''then he shows up with a girl''  jake howled in laughter. followed by the others, but once again ben was just silent, he thought this was horrible, he didn't even wanted to hurt other's but he was just so scared to go out the group and be bullied himself.  
  
''that's such a mean and horrible joke, i love it!''  
  
''i know right, i had to apologize to patryck for not believing his 'meanness' hahaha but that paid off good hearing his plan''  
  
''then let's make paul like a begging loyal dog to patryck''  
  
''let's do that yes hehehe''   the group started to laugh again.  
  
  
~  
  
  
pat and paul returned home and paul went straight to the shower while patryck sat down on the sofa in the livingroom, he thought about diffrent things.  
  
' should i still go on with this plan,  would it hurt him... why would i care ?? but part of me feels like i do care.... what if something horrible happens.......again why would i care... this is just some stupid phase i dont care'   patryck thought as he held his head, thinking every option what would maybe come out.  
  
' never talk to me, is the first one, then there is avoiding or even go to other school....  and maybe evenhurt me back??'   patryck laughed  
  
''yeah right, he and hurting me... don't make me laugh brain''  he chuckled as he turned the tv on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now what?.


	11. The perfect chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is getting close~

When Paul finally got out of the shower Patryk started to take care of Paul’s injuries. ‘’Ow ow ow ow… Not that hard with that alcohol Pattycakes…’’

Patryk huffed once again today as he fought the blush on his cheeks about the nickname. ‘’Be happy I was there early to safe your ass before they kicked your lip trough a tooth or something else’’

Paul smiled as he turned to his ‘hero’ and gave him a hearty hug. ‘’Thank you… For saving me Patty.’’

‘Another nickname’ Patryk thought while he took his glory and looked down at Paul. He kinda would miss this attention but it’s for his own sake. This kind of relationship isn’t goddamn healthy! No! A relationship with a girl who gets pregnant early and who whines the whole time about money, yes that was a healthy relationship in this godforsaken world. A kid. Paul would be a great dad with a son. Or daughter. Any kid would fit those adorable cheeks. Making breakfast for himself and Patry-

‘Gah!’ Patryk shook his head on his thoughts. He couldn’t think about this! It’s probably part of his phase, yeah that’s it. Like he would ever marry this dork! Even if he would look good in a dress.. or suit.

Patryk struggled against his amazing daydream and gave himself a mental slap. ‘Focus Patryk! It’s just a phase!’

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ Paul apparently stared at Patryk the whole time only making his blush worse. ‘’Just ehm…. …… Nothing!’’

Paul started to chuckle. ‘’Were you thinking about something cute? Or maybe something you’re embarrassed about?’’ Patryk made a soft mumble ‘’Yes, you in a dress…’’ ‘’What was that?’’ ‘’NOTHING!’’ Patryck panicked while Paul started laughing loudly, not helping his boyfriend at all with his shyness.

After Paul finally was patched up Patryk looked at him. ‘’You want to go out? No need for dinner since I got it all taken care off.’’ Paul looked confused, did Pat cook for him? Is the kitchen okay?

‘’No, the kitchen is still whole! I didn’t cook I just bought some shi- err stuff from the grocery store what already was done.’’ This made Paul frown a bit. ‘’Sorry..’’ He shouldn’t have doubted Patryk, the guy is now with him for almost a month! His longest relationship ever! Also his first one. And with prom coming he didn’t know if he should ask Patryk or to wait for him or to even go. It could be fun, right?

Patryk had something like a basket into his arm and had already his coat on. ‘’You’re coming? Or do you want me to eat your chocolate buns alone?’’ Chocolate buns! ‘’Why didn’t you say so! Let’s go!’’ Paul took Patryks arm and rushed out of the house almost forgetting his jacket on the way. At least for him Patryk took it with.

It was a long way which they, thank god, took the car with them up to some creepy looking mountain. Paul didn’t liked it while Patryk looked confident about his choice of style. ‘’Pat.. Are you sure this is a good idea..? I don’t like this area.. It’s creepy.’’ Patryk made a snicker and turned to the dork. ‘’Trust me okay? Just trust me.’’

Well here goes nothing. Paul closed his eyes as he felt Patryk stop. ‘’You want me to blindfold you or something? Alright then.’’ Oh god what is he going to do?! What if he leaves him behind! What if he hurts him! What if he tries to kill him?! He felt a piece of cloth go over his eyes as Paul heard the door at Patryks side open up with rustling sounds of probably him getting out. It took a bit before he brought out Paul of the car and they started to walk. It felt like hours that they started to walk in pure silence, everything around them was quiet so Paul decided to do the best thing to do that came to his mind. Crying.

He started to snick and shiffer when he felt being pushed down to the ground while his boyfriend shuffled behind him and start to remove the cloth. ‘’Hey, what’s wrong my cute little dork? Are you cold?’’ He felt the blindfold being removed and a big jacket went over his shoulders. Paul snicked as he slowly opened his eyes to see a beautifull landscape with one of the most starry sky’s ever. This was amazing. ‘’Wow… I never saw this many stars before.’’ Patryk chuckled as he went to sit next to him with Paul almost automatically leaning and nuzzling against him. ‘’Thank you Patryk.’’ He felt happy, truly happy after so long. He will never forget his night.

Patryk on the other hand didn’t liked where this was going. The nerd was getting way too close to him. He had to put a stop to this and fast, even if it felt just so right to sit next to him. Maybe he can enjoy just a little bit, after all he was going to break this nerd very soon. Patryk nodded to himself to remind himself on his plan as he started to lay out some food for the both of them. Paul immediately started to eat and to feed Patryk some bits making the both of them giggle in the process.

As they enjoy their dinner Patryk turned to Paul and made a deep sigh. He really was going to do this huh. Paul turned to him with a curious look. ‘’I-is something wrong Pat?’’ Patryk shook his head nonchalant and took Pauls hand. ‘’I got one question. Do you want to go with me to the prom?’’ Pauls eyes lit up as bright as the stars above them.

‘’YES! YES YES YES! A thousand times yes!’’ Paul practically tackled Patryk from his spot and held him dearly. This really is the best night of his life. He almost started crying again while Patryk held him close. Paul eyes moved up to the breathtaking sky above them, noticing a tiny moving light. A falling star. He closed his eyes as he wished. ‘’I wish that I can get a prom night that I will never ever forget.’’

He started to giggle as Patryk watched him in silence feeling a little guilty but hey.

Whatever could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, whatever could get wrong >;3c


	12. story continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god, im so sorry for such a long time not posting all cuz of writers block and other personal things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!!, entering the last stage until....... PROMDAY

The day went better then any other, as pat and paul headed over to the stores, shopping for some nice looking suits.  
  
paul chuckled as he held a yellow bowtie  ''this would look great on you patty''  he said as he tried it at patryk's neck  ''def, would fit you''  he smiled so brightly.  
  
patryk smiled back  ''what wouldn't fit me hmm?''  he made a small grin, paul's excitement went almost through the roof, it was so cute. he would really mis having paul around, but he just didn't wanted his life to be 'full of mistakes'  as everyone already had said it was.  ..... everyone except paul... he looked back to the dork as he was checking out some suits.  
  
''which one do you think would be better???  the black, or the white one??  ... i love them both''  he huffed as he tried them before the mirror  
  
''how about you take white and i take black??''  pat smiled to him, and paul nodded with even more excitement.  ''i will be going to the gang ... to tell about prom day okay?? ill see you later at home''   
  
paul nodded and waved patryk off as he left to the gang. this plan was going better and better....  
  
  
~   
  
as patryk came to the group when he left a text for them to meet he grinned.  ''guys he accepted it...... plan ''prom night'' is a go-go '' he looked over to jake who sat on a railing.  
  
''heh, what you gonna do to him?''  jake smirked.  
  
''hmn i think ill go with one of the girls... and when he arrives he sees me with her instead''  he laughed  ''he will be so damn broken...'' he laughed more, but something in him..... wanted to really go with paul instead.  
  
''let's go to the arcade.... i need to empthy my head a bit''  he grabbed his phone and texted while he walked away, followed by the others.  
  
~   
  
paul looked to the room he just finished cleaning, he had been cleaning the whole house just because he had so much energy and excitement. he wondered what he could do even more, then he looked over to his laptop  ''ofcourse!''  he hurried over and opened his laptop, waited for it to start then face-called vince  ''cmon... pick up... pick up.... pick up....''  
  
a tired yawn came in response of the other side    
  
'''vince!''  paul called out, not able to contain his excitement much longer.  
  
''oh whoa... what??'' the camera went from black to pure white and focused back to normall colors, showing vince with a ultimate 'bed-head' hairdo  
  
paul chuckled and grinned ''nice hair...'' what obviously only a mumble could be in response  ''vince vince listen.... you.... you know how long i already have a crush on patryk... right''  
  
vince rubbed in his eyes to get the sleep out of them, then stared back over to paul  ''he didn't do anything to you right.....''  
  
''well.... only good things...'' ... '' and a few bad things''  paul said remembering the first few things when vince left.  
  
''what did he do....''  vince, now clearly awake asked.  
  
''no no... its okay, but he... he and me...  ehm.. i mean him and i were ... you know kinda dating these past few days... and prom is comming up...... and he asked me to go to prom with him!!''  paul basically bounced in the chair he was sitting on.  
  
''woa woa woa... calm down.... what....''  vince looked in confusion  
  
''okay... ehm a few days ago we started to kinda date....... and we went to a few small dates and such..... and ehm i really really like him....... but ehm, prom is comming and he asked me....''  
 the smile on pauls face was huge, he was so happy.  
  
''so you are going with your 'former'  bully.... to prom......'' vince frowned, not liking it at all.  
  
''bully times are past us vinny! we are dating now and.... and he really likes me''  paul fumbled with his hands.  
  
''but what if this is just another prank paul......''  vince pulled himself up to sit right.  
  
''he wouldn't....''  paul's face drooped a bit...  
  
''.....you never know with bullies paul.... they go far.... way too far..... don't you think its going a little too fast.....''  vince started to sound a bit worried, paul was his best buddy after all, he couldn't be there with him at the moment.  
  
''i know vinny... ....but trust me!''

paul smiled once again.  ''just trust me okay??''  
  
''i trust you. but no bully, just becarefull okay?? and call me before AND after prom... okay??'' vince stared to paul.  
  
paul nodded and smiled  ''i'll promise to call you before and after vince..... damn you sound like a mom''  
  
''i sound more like a worried brother who can't be there to fight off evil bastards''  vince huffed.  
  
paul laughed and shook his head ''alright, enough about me... now you!!''   
  
''hmm?? what about me?''  vince raised his eyebrow.  
  
''you know... how is it over there... what are you doing and such...''  paul smiled  
  
vince smiled brightly and started to talk about the 'adventures'  he had, the small gifts he bought for paul and for what he got himself,  paul listened and chuckled at the excitement the other now displayed.  
  
he didn't even realize he was talking for hours when the door opened and pat came walking in. vince looked up as he wasn't used to someone comming in at paul's.  ''who's that?''  
  
''oh it's just patty''  paul smiled to vince.  patryck came in the screen for vince and vince frowned  ''and why is he..... in your home??''  
  
''oh, i didn't tell you we now ...kinda are roommates too? ''   paul rubbed his head.   
  
''no you def. didn't....''  vince stares at patryk, while patryk returned the stare.  
  
''long time no see.... vince''  patryk said, he even now feeled intimidated by vince, even though he wasn't physically here.   
  
''You BETTER give paul a great prom time.... or else...''   vince glared to patryk, almost spelling 'murder'  with his eyes.  
  
''woah... woah... vince please... he won't do anything bad, he is trustable now'' paul chuckled a bit uncomfortable, man, he didn't know vince hated patryk this much....  
  
''....he better be...''  vince stopped glaring to patryk and looked back over to paul  ''now you go have a good time... call me before and after, i have to go''  
  
''okay, becarefull vinny''  paul smiled as vince hung up.  
  
''vinny? ...... whats that guys problem anyways...'' patryk looked to paul.  
  
''well.... you haven't been the nicest to me.... and he really hates that''   
  
''well that is clearly visible''  
  
''sorry...''  
  
''it's not your fault, its mine for bullying you all those times...... guess he just doesn't trust me at all''  
  
''ah that comes with time!  if he sees how good you are for me and with the prom comming and such!  it will be worth it'' paul bounched on his chair again as he placed the laptop away.  
  
''now ima make food!!''  he hurried towards the kitchen.  
  
patryk leaned against the sofa as he stared to the black screen of the laptop  ''good time........ we will see about that'' he narrowed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap is short, im sorry...
> 
> PROM DAY SOON


	13. Last days of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3c Let's give you guys 1 a big chapter and 2 a little bit of fluff before it starts >;3 We will finish this! Just hold your thights.

The plan was simple, get another girl, go to prom before Paul and see him crying and running away! It was so simple!

Then why did it hurt so much…

Patryk shook his head and focused back on the tv. They were watching a movie and Paul fell asleep against him with a popcorn on his lips. Ah, he was so cute sometimes. Patryk didn’t fought up the voice in his head anymore and just enjoyed the last two days before prom.

Just two days left.

Just two.

Two.

He sighed and took a glance at the peanut butter twofaced eyebrow guy next to him. No one would see him now anyways, he can do whatever he wanted right now.

Patryk stroked Paul’s cheek as he approached the soft chubby face. He took the popcorn out his mouth with his lips and gave Paul a gentle kiss. But he wanted more. But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t have more with a guy! He should think of a girl’s body not how Paul’s body looked like!

Uuurg… He defiantly would be screwed tonight.

The next morning wasn’t any better. Paul was all sweet and close to him, hugging him, cuddling, even sitting next to Patryk while eating breakfast! Paul seemed to take a notice at his weird behavior and gave him a sweet smile. ‘’Had a rough night? Don’t worry! I know my patty pancakes will melt all your worries away!’’ Well, maybe not all worries like this one, Patryk thought.

Soon after the indeed amazing breakfast Patryk stood up and took his jacket. ‘’I’m going out to the group ‘kay? I’ll back before dinner.’’ He took a few steps to Paul and kissed his cheek, making both himself and Paul blush. Patryk walked off to the door, hearing a soft squeaky squeal from Paul along with a ‘’See you later.’’

Finally, he was out of sight from Paul. Patryk could focus on his plan. He approached the group near the mall who were grinning like crazy. ‘’Found me a gall who would do it already?’’ The group nodded and Jake showed a beautiful young lady who would make anyone drool, even Patryk. The gall chuckled at how the bully looked at her but, something was off in Patryk’s eyes about her.

He didn’t saw her like he saw Paul last night. Gorgeous, gentle, soft and innocent.

Anyhow it was just part of the plan. He just hanged out with Paul too much and he is probably overthinking this too much. The girl was attractive and hot! Before this all happened, Patryk would have all drooled over her and at least banged her a few times! So why does he only keep Paul’s naked body before him! He never even saw the guy naked!

‘’Dude, you okay? You can fuck her now you know? She’s a bitch anyways, literally. She is a player, just like you~’’ Patryk looked at them and just nodded. ‘’Yeah, sure maybe later. Let’s first plan everything out.’’ The group stared at Patryk as if he was sick, maybe their leader was just tired, he had bags under his eyes after all but Jake didn’t bought it. ‘’Alright you get here at 7 pm, a bit before prom and….’’ They explained the plan bits by bits to each other.

Patryk said goodbye after it all was sorted out and taken care off, he went off past the stores. He felt kinda bad for Paul to hurt him, but the dork fucking deserved! Why did he deserved this again? Patryk didn’t knew and he got more confused by the second. Maybe he could get him something to soften the pain? Yeah, maybe something cute like a plushy? Something that could maybe get them to be friends again later but the others may never know!

Nope!

They would make him the biggest dork in town! His reputation was at price! But he did wanted to see Paul smile again. The brightest like he did the last few days. This could be their secret. He didn’t told some of Paul’s secrets so he won’t tell this to his friends as well. Patryk made a smile and eyed at something in the store. It was perfect for Paul but it would take all the money he had. He took a deep breath and entered the store.

Once Patryk got home, he saw Paul gaming one of these new games he was excited about. Raccoon boy or something? He didn’t remembered it exactly but Paul couldn’t shut up about it. It was nice though. Paul made one of his ’evil laughs’ as he smashed the buttons almost to mashed potatoes.

Patryk closed the door behind himself as he approached the couch and putted the bag down behind the couch to surprise Paul just a little bit more. He sat next to Paul, making the nerd jump in fear. ‘’AAH!’’ Patryk laughed. ‘’Didn’t knew I was THAT scary.’’ Paul held his chest as he took his breath. ‘’I-I didn’t heard you coming in! How long have you been here!’’ Patryk chuckled. ‘’Just a few minutes, I can see you got the game you always wanted.’’ Paul’s eyes lit up again as he started to tell how he got the game from someone he knew at the game store and got asked to try the game out as a pre-releaser. Patryk listened to his dork and shushed him before he went into full details about how cool it was.

‘’Before you go all wild about your game, I got you two things. Dinner and a surprise. First we will eat dinner, okay? Then you can get your surprise. Deal?’’ Paul looked up with these big eyes, this was a huge for him! Patryk really cared for him! Paul nodded much as Patryk took two boxes from the bag.

The boxes on the inside were dressed up as these Japanese anime bento boxes Paul always was jealous on cause they looked delicious! Both boxes had a few sushi pieces in it with some rice, a curry mix and a few tiny spring rolls. Together they made two hearts.

Paul stood with big eyes at the beautiful masterpiece he had before himself. It looked exactly like the food in the anime’s but even better. ‘’Patryk… Thank you so much.’’ Tears got to his eyes as he gave his boyfriend a hug. ‘’No one ever did this for me, thank you so much.’’

Patryk chuckled softly as he stroked over Paul’s head. He really did made the best out of his last few days. Paul took the box while he was nuzzling against Patryk as he started to eat slowly, not wanting to waste any of it or let it get cold. Patryk took the hint as well and started to eat himself as he zapped the tv to just some silly old cartoons he always enjoyed as a kid and even now secretly. Paul also enjoyed the cartoons as he watched with Pat in silence as they ate.

After dinner they started to tease each other a little bit by pushing and pulling at one or another. Tickling, hugging and then back to pushing, just like any healthy couple would do together but of course they both would never know. After a few minutes of laughter and shouting to each other to stop they finally laid down next to each on the couch, just cuddling together till Patryk spoke.

‘’Ready for your surprise?’’ The other nodded as his Pattycakes took the bag from behind the couch and showed him the monster plushy he got. It was a black plushy with small soft squeaky green horns, a soft and fluffy chest fur, a long tail, a bag of brown hair on its head underneath the horns and small little paws with cute little beans that give a neon blue glow in the dark.

Paul looked at it with big eyes and then towards Patryk. ‘’It’s for if… Something happens between us and you feel alone, this little fella will help you through it all. Kinda a second Vince.’’ Paul shared his adorable laugh. ‘’Hehehe! I’ll tell him that! He would get you back for it though so better watch out Patty!’’ ‘’Oh god, have mercy on me now.’’ They both laughed as Paul nuzzled into his plushy.

‘’Thank you Patty, for everything you did and everything you’ll give to me. I’m sure you’ll make me the happiest boy on the whole prom... I-I love you.’’ Paul gave a blush as Patryk had to think for a moment. ‘’Y-yeah… Me too…’’ He lied to himself, telling him it wasn’t true as he ignored his body and heart yelling at him.

Some yelling got to him though as he approached Paul and gave the boy a kiss, not just a quick one, a long and passionate one. Paul almost greedily returned the kiss, he has waited for this for his whole life. They putted the plushy safe at their feet as they deepened their kiss, making small touches everywhere. They halted their kiss to catch their breath as they both looked at each other in silence. ‘’Wanna join me in my bed? I will make your dreams come true..’’ Paul blushed at the words Patryk said and wanted to protest, but he didn’t. ‘’Heck yes.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. What have you done....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be filled with trigger points for some people, + death of a character in this chapter
> 
> BE WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

''It is the day!!, Prom day!!. Patryk would already be there, he said to be there at the right time'' Paul said to himself as he dressed himself nicely, he brushed his hair to get it to calm down, but his hair was looking like it had a life of its own as the hairs started to fluff up again.  paul sighed. he looked through his closet and took out a beautifull white suit.  He took it in and smiled, ''once my dad's.... now it's mine...''  he chuckled as he started to dress up, the small bow tie only made it more perfect as paul looked in the mirror. ''This will be my best day... ever''  he chuckled once again and took the flower out the box and gently putted it in his pocket.  ''there..... done, now im ready''  he headed downstairs and looked to the plush what was sitting on the sofa, he smiled and headed out of his house.  
  
As he walked towards school he kept on having diffrent images in his head, of how he and patryck will dance over the floor, how they will take their picture and make those other bullies be sorry for, no more bullies for this nerd...  Paul raised his eyebrow, he just called himself a nerd in his thoughts..... he shook his head and looked to the lights of the school, prom is there... he smiled and hurried his pace.   
  
Once he arrived at the school he looked around for patryck, weird though as patryck said he would be there 30 minutes earlier, but he wasnt here. Well it was cold, maybe he is inside?  paul thought as he headed to the door. he went into the school and walked through the hallways to the Gymroom of the building were the prom was being held.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
  
as he took in the sight of the lights illuminating the gymroom, his eyes 'walked' around until they landed on a scene.  Patryk was dancing with a girl, not only that  but they were making out too.  Paul placed his hand onto his chest as he took it all in.  One of the other bullies tapped patryk on his shoulder and pointed over to paul, patryk followed the movement and took in how hurt paul was. Haha! the plan has worked!!, but why did it hurt so... so much...  
Paul looked so hurt, he looked so heartbroken.  Patryk grinned and waved  ''You didn't think i would ACTUALLY go out with you right?? Thank you for these past days! it was a Blast~ '' he laughed.  
  
Tears started to flow down pauls cheeks, this can't be a joke... it looked all so real.  He backed off and whimpered as the bullies joined with the laughter. Paul shook his head and ran out the gymroom. He bumped into the principal but didn't look up as he ran further.  Why didn't he see this comming... this was something bullies like him love to do... why didn't he see it comming!!.  He ran out the school building and hurried to the house. Tears started to blurr his vision as he ran and ran, the pain in his chest was too much, he was played like a fool..... no, like the fool he was. He opened the door and hurried in slamming the door closed behind him and locking it.  
  
He let himself fall down on his knees as he broke down, the pain was so much he started to hyperventilate. He tried to calm himself down, but the happy memories he had with patryk these past few days didn't help. he held his head as he got up and headed over to the laptop, he tried his best to enter the password but his shaking didn't help at all. After 5 wrong try's he tried again and finally entered his laptop where he started to call his friend. vince.  
  
It took a few minutes untill vince finally answered to an hysterical paul. ''WOA!! WOA!!! WHATS WRONG!!??''  vince yelled as he saw paul just pace around in his room.  ''What happened!?''  he said when paul looked his way.  ''it was a joke.... vince...'' he chuckled, but his chuckle sounded so.. broken.  vince bit his lip and frowned ''what do you mean a joke...'' he growled already knowing where this was heading to.  ''It was a joke.... all a joke..... he never loved me... it was just a joke......''  paul fell down on his knees once again. ''all just a joke...... im such a fool.... im sorry.... im sorry....''  paul placed his hands on his face as he started to breakdown even more, it hurted so much, the pain he felt right now was even more then when he got beaten up, even more when he broke his arm with trying to help someone, even more when his parents decided to kick him out of the house...  
  
He held his chest and looked to vince while making a broken smile. ''Im sorry.... for everything...'' he moved his hand to the laptop while vince was asking what he was sorry for and started to beg not to turn the laptop off, but paul couldn't stop his own body anymore. He turned the laptop off.  
  
He looked up towards the plush and walked to it. ''why would you buy me something like this.... when you only planned on breaking my heart''  he stroked the plush and whimpered as he smelled the scent of patryk on it. he shook his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he couldn't controll himself anymore, but he didn't care anymore as he headed to the closet, he looked to some items he had from a mountain climbing day he did with vince and whimpered more.  
  
~   
  
The next day on school patryk looked to the empthy seat of paul,  ''man you hurted him really badly hehe'' jake smirked as he patted patryk on his shoulder. the teacher was too busy on his tablet to even notice the door rattling, but when the door slammed open everybody jumped a bit up.   
  
Vince came in and he looked like a bull on a rampage, patryk swallowed as vince scanned through the classroom and ended up with his eyes on patryk.  ''Oh you are back so soon!!''  the teacher smiled but his smile went away when he only saw the anger in vince his eyes. ''whats going on...??''   
Vince headed over to patryk shoving everyone in his way aside ''You.....'' , patryk smirked ''Meee?? oh you come here to protect a nerdy~??'' he chuckled deeply It only seemed to piss vince off more, he grabbed patryk at his shirt ''You..... Fucking... Bastard'' the words where comming out like the devil himself was talking. The rage vince was feeling, it was so much.   
  
''Vince!! put patryk down right now!!'' the teacher walked over to the scene but vince wasnt about to let patryk go.  ''This morning... i returned as paul called me.... with a breakdown'' he slowly lifted patryk from his chair into the air. patryk frowned a bit ''Yeah, he is a nerd, whatever'',  ''The door was locked..... so i broke the door in as my guts were telling me something bad happened''  vince growled through his words as tears started to come from his eyes. Patryk looked up to the sudden change in vince his eyes. ''yeah.... .... so what''  patryk frowned a bit.  
  
Vince rammed patryk onto his own table and held him at his throat while the other bullies and the teacher tried to get him off of patryk. ''I headed through the hallway.... it was so silent, you could even hear a needle drop.....''  he narrowed his eyes while the tears went from his eyes over his cheeks. ''I didn't like the feeling... so i headed upstairs.. knowing i could find him there....'' The tears fell from his face onto patryks cheek, patryk just held himself still.  The teacher tried his best to get vince off of patryk, but did vince have a metal grip or what...  
  
''When i opened the door..... i almost fucking threw up right then and there....''  vince bit his lip as hard as he could, the blood starting to form from the place.  ''Then why didnt you huh!?''  patryk smirked trying to be the 'funny guy', but the next part changed that all.....   ''He hung himself...... He FUCKING HUNG HIMSELF!!!!!'' vince yelled through the classroom, the ones who tried to pry vince off of patryk stopped, all looking horrified. Patryk looked horrified himself as he shook his head ''t...that is a lie..... he aint that dumb!!''  patryk growled, the pain in his heart told him diffrently.  Vince started to choke patryk his fingers almost breaking his neck. ''He loved you....... i warned him.... but he didn't listen.... he loved you too much.... He Loved you..... and you killed him...... ILL SEND YOU TO HELL YOURSELF!!!''  vince screamed as he started to full on choke patryk. Luckily for patryk vince was lifted up from him by 3 other teachers who came in  after they heard the yelling and screaming. They all had to put in their full power to keep vince in controll.  ''YOU KILLED HIM!!!! HE ONLY WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU COULD EVEN JUST TELL HIM OFF!! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING MAKE IT ALL A PRANK!!! NOW HE IS GONE!!! GONE FOREVER!!!'' he screamed as his anger turned into a breakdown himself. Patryk lifted himself up a bit and looked to vince, this couldn't be true..... paul is gone....  and the last face he saw of paul wasn't that cute smile.... it was a face of pure hurt... what had he done. Patryk gritted his teeth as he jumped off the desk and ran past the teachers and vince, who still had to use their full strength to keep him down ''GET BACK HERE COWARD!!! ILL FUCKING MURDER YOUR ASS!!!'' vince roared after him, the echoes it made through the hallway gave patryk shiffers.   
  
Patryk ran out the school straight to the house of paul, this is all a joke... he couldn't.... he musnt.... he... he didnt....  Patryks thoughts were out of controll, tears started to form at his eyecorners but he wiped them away, this was all just a joke to get him back for what he did....  Patryk ran faster and stopped as he saw the open broken door of pauls house. He slowly headed to it and walked in, it was indeed as silent as vince said, but this is all a joke..... and patryk knows how to make jokes... he looked in the livingroom, not even seeing the plush he bought for him, he quickly headed up and looked to the door what was open from pauls room. he slowly headed to it and looked in it, but paul wasn't hanging. Patryk sighed and walked into the room untill his foot bumped something. His eyes slowly trailed down, looking at two legs, his eyes trailed up the body from paul, untill his eyes landed onto his neck what had a red line around it. He looked up to paul and his vision started to become blurry.  ''y...you are ... kidding me right.....'' he fell to his knees and dragged himself over to paul stroking him gently, but he was cold to the touch. Tears started to roll down as patryk took in the sight, Paul wasnt there anymore... and it was his fault....   
  
His fault...  Patryk placed his hands on his face as he started to scream while tears came down, The plush he bought for paul layin on its side, its head slightly tipped like it had a broken neck...  
  
  
  
What have i done.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha and that was just ending 1


	15. Together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anything! I warn you all for a few triggers like Suicide and traumatic event in this chapter.  
> Please, if you suffer from suicidal thoughts don't read this chapter but get yourself help from your local suicide hotline.
> 
> http://www.suicide.org/suicide-hotlines.html Here is the link for if you need it cause you ARE loved, life WILL get better. 
> 
> These characters are NOT based of the real people, these characters are fictional. Don't forget that please, even if you kin with them. They are not real. Don't harm yourself for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''It is the day!! Prom day!!. Patryk would already be there, he said to be there at the right time'' Paul said to himself as he dressed himself nicely, he brushed his hair to get it to calm down, but his hair was looking like it had a life of its own as the hairs started to fluff up again. Paul sighed. he looked through his closet and took out a beautiful white suit. He took it in and smiled, ''once my dad's.... now it's mine...'' he chuckled as he started to dress up, the small bow tie only made it more perfect as Paul looked in the mirror. ''This will be my best day... ever'' he chuckled once again and took the flower out the box and gently putted it in his pocket. ''there..... done, now im ready'' he headed downstairs and looked to the plush what was sitting on the sofa, he smiled and headed out of his house.
> 
> As he walked towards school he kept on having different images in his head, of how he and Patryk will dance over the floor, how they will take their picture and make those other bullies be sorry for, no more bullies for this nerd... Paul raised his eyebrow, he just called himself a nerd in his thoughts..... he shook his head and looked to the lights of the school, prom is there... he smiled and hurried his pace. 
> 
> Once he arrived at the school he looked around for Patryk, weird though as Patryk said he would be there 30 minutes earlier, but he wasn’t here. Well it was cold, maybe he is inside? Paul thought as he headed to the door. he went into the school and walked through the hallways to the Gym room of the building were the prom was being held.
> 
> He opened the door.

He could not believe what saw. There he was, in such a beautiful suit as the area around him changed from loud to pure silent filled with white noices. He looked so stunning, so tender, so beautifull. His lips moved on it’s own as he approached the other one. He saw tears running down those soft cheeks, but he didn’t even know what he said to the other. The other one turned around, ran away. Wait, he didn’t wanted to remember it like this? Or did he? Patryk didn’t knew anymore as Paul left the gymnasium. He could hear others laugh, laughs of others and himself.

No.

They weren’t ment to be.

Paul hurried at home and hid into his room once he got there. He was so stupid! He should have known. He should have known. He should have known… In a blind panic he accidently called Vince and told him the story but one thought couldn’t leave him. Was it all fake? He doesn’t think so. Not with some moments at least, but still.

Paul stepped away from the laptop, forgetting it was on, the screams of Vince not reaching his ears as Paul made a small chuckle.

No indeed.

They weren’t ment to be.

\--

In the middle of the night a phone lit up as it started to buzz obnoxiously. Patryk opened his eyes as he looked at the safescreen of whenever Paul called. Urg.. Why now? He picked up the phone and stared at the screen for a bit. He started to second doubt his actions again. Should he pick up? He does wanted to hear his voice again, yet he felt so afraid. Of what? That the nerd would yell and scream at him? That he would cry and beg for Patryk to come back? For him to say he was over him? Or for him to talk with him in that sweet voice? He was afraid of it all. With those thoughts in mind, he rejected the call. He would hear it all tomorrow. He would see him again tomorrow, like nothing happened.

\--

The next morning was just another school day for Patryk, everything was the same exept for one thing. Paul wasn’t there. One side of him screamed at him to search for the little nerd as the other side told him it was pointless. He fucked it up and part of him enjoyed it. It was better for Paul to stay away, to never come back here, to n-

‘’YOU MOTHER FUCKER’’ His thoughts got interrupted as a punch of fury bashed him in his face, sending him flying into a wall.

With a groan he looked up at Vince who was staring at him in pure rage. His eyes were red as if he has been crying for days. Why the fuck had he been crying?

‘’YOU FUCKING MURDERER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!’’ Patryk’s stupid grin he had for the whole day dropped, letting his real emotions out for once. ‘’W-what?’’

His classmates and teacher tried to hold Vince back, telling the two of them all kinds of different stuff but none of it got to them like it didn’t for the whole day at Patryk.

Vince launched at Patryk again, hitting him as much as he could while the others tried to hold him off. ‘’HE SACREFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU!! HE FUCKING LOVED YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!! And you… YOU MADE HIM HURT HIMSELF! YOU KILLED HIM!’’ Patryk just stood there, letting the punches hit him. He deserved this from one side, but on the other side… ‘’Why would I care? That nerd knew what was coming! He did this to himself.’’ Vince his punches stopped as he stared at Patryk with these small eyes. ‘’You really are heartless… You don’t even care that he shot himself through the head for you…’’ Patryk pushed Vince out the way. ‘’He killed himself cause he couldn’t be with me? He really is as pathetic as I thought.’’ Vince stared at him, speechless as Patryk left the class room. Did he really killed himself or was it just a joke?

Once he was outside his last few thoughts submerged as he ran towards Paul’s his place. It had to be a joke, right? He wasn’t dead! Right? He reached the place as he opened the door and walked in.

The place was filled with this eerie silence with a strong ironic smell. It was sickening, but not as sickening as when he reached Paul’s bedroom. The sight made him gag as he saw Paul sitting against the wall with the plushy in one arm and a gun in the other. There was a hole in his head and blood splattered across the wall.

Patryk looked away from the corpse before he puked and saw the laptop. It was still on, the camera of it was still on. That’s why he was crying, he saw everything of what Paul did before he shot himself. It reminded him of one thing. He took out his phone.

\--

Vince hurried to the house with his best friends body in it. No way he would let Patryk make things worser!! He won’t let him dishonor his friend more, not now he is here. He dashed through the open door, as he prepared to call out for Patryk only to be invited by something he wished he didn’t had to hear again.

**-BANG-**

Vince hid on instincts behind the couch for if Patryk or someone else was going on a shooting massacre but nothing happened. It was dead silent again and Vince moved up from his spot, slowly approaching the room as an soft voice started to play.

‘’Replay voicemail.’’

‘’Hey, Patryk… It’s me… I knew you wouldn’t picked up and.. that’s okay. I’m not mad at you, I just wanted to call you to hear your voice one last time… Guess that wish won’t happen. I enjoyed my time together, I really did even if it was fake. I have no regrets the things I did together with you, but I hoped things would have ended differently. It was selfish of me to think I could have you for myself so.. Thank you for opening my eyes. If you hear this, I won’t be here anymore, as I’m just a waste of space to anyone. I want to ask you if you perhaps.. Could take care of Vince for me, maybe become friends with him.. I don’t want him to be alone. He’s my best friend in the world and that’s why he deserves better then me. I’m sorry, I’m just rambling now.. Guess it’s the hope of you maybe picking up to just… Hear you one last time…. I’m sorry…. I will finish it quick. I really hope you’ll be happy in the future, get married, become a father, get a good job. But anyways…. I see you on the flip side.

I love you.’’

Vince reached the bedroom as he stared at the two corpses of Patryk and Paul. Paul was laying on Patryks lap with Patryks hand ontop of his head while Patryks head just hanged low. The plush was resting next to them, dripping blood on the stained carpet.

‘’Guess you weren’t as heartless.’’


	16. By a thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but here we go again! Ehem. Warnings ahead! Mention of Suicide and post Traumatic damage! If you got problems yourself please concider getting help from your Suicide prevention hotline! Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''It is the day!! Prom day!!. Patryk would already be there, he said to be there at the right time'' Paul said to himself as he dressed himself nicely, he brushed his hair to get it to calm down, but his hair was looking like it had a life of its own as the hairs started to fluff up again. Paul sighed. he looked through his closet and took out a beautiful white suit. He took it in and smiled, ''once my dad's.... now it's mine...'' he chuckled as he started to dress up, the small bow tie only made it more perfect as Paul looked in the mirror. ''This will be my best day... ever'' he chuckled once again and took the flower out the box and gently putted it in his pocket. ''There..... done, now im ready'' he headed downstairs and looked to the plush what was sitting on the sofa, he smiled and headed out of his house.  
> As he walked towards school he kept on having different images in his head, of how he and Patryk will dance over the floor, how they will take their picture and make those other bullies be sorry for, no more bullies for this nerd... Paul raised his eyebrow, he just called himself a nerd in his thoughts..... he shook his head and looked to the lights of the school, prom is there... he smiled and hurried his pace.  
> Once he arrived at the school he looked around for Patryk, weird though as Patryk said he would be there 30 minutes earlier, but he wasn’t here. Well it was cold, maybe he is inside? Paul thought as he headed to the door. he went into the school and walked through the hallways to the Gym room of the building were the prom was being held.  
> He opened the door.

The moment he opened the door he was glad he followed his gut telling him to bring a certain item along to this party, however he kept the item hidden a little longer as he looked at Patryk who was with someone else, having fun. Paul forced a smile on his face as he walked in the building.

Everyone, including the bullies seem to have noticed his presence but he didn’t gave any attention to it. He just walked to the table filled with food and grabbed anything in his reach, which was an ordinary muffin. He would just enjoy his time a little bit here and leave as soon as possible, but someone else had different plans as Patryk approached him with the lady he was with.

‘’Oh, hello there Paul~. Didn’t see you there.’’ He was such a bad liar, why else would he go here with his other date. Paul knew Patryk would rub it in his face. ‘’I see you finally arrived, but no reaction huh? Too bad. I was waiting for you to cry, to scream, to show anything but apparently you’re as heartless.’’  
It hurted. Not the words but to just hear him talk.

‘’Heartless?’’

He couldn’t help but forced out those words out of anything he wanted to say towards Patryk. He turned towards the bully he fell in love with but kept his composure and just smiled. ‘’If this is what makes you happy, then who am I to stop you?’’

Patryk apparently was taken away by the comment as he broke the glass he had in his hand. His little plan wasn’t going as how he wanted it. ‘’You son of a bitch…’’ Patryk began.

Paul held up his hand. ‘’Safe it for someone else, after all who wants a waste of space…’’

He slowly took out the item out of his back pocket as the air around him thickened. Time seemed to slow down and before he knew it the gun he had hidden away was up in his mouth. He didn’t cared anymore.

He pulled the trigger but someone tried to hit it away.

Vince?

\--

Patryk couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at Vince who just entered the gym. The dorks voice went from a happy ‘’I am back’’ shout to a scream, a scream for Paul. The dork rushed over to the trio as the girl next to him obnoxiously screamed right into Patryk’s ear. Before he knew it he heard a trigger and every sound went to pure silent.

Paul was on the ground. He shot himself in the head despite Vince his efforts to safe his friend. He did this, no. Paul did this to himself! The others made him do this! There is no way in hell this was ever Patryk’s fault, yet before he realized it he was in the hospital. His hands cuffed as he stared at the door Paul was taken in. Vince was screaming at Patryk but none of his words made scence to him. Police officers kept Vince on distance before taking Patryk away, away to jail he feared, but this wasn’t his fault!

The next day he was put before court. Patryk didn’t wanted to hear any of it but before he knew it he was announced guilty. He was going to jail, his life was ruined by something what wasn’t his fault.

‘’You’re going to take care of the person you damaged till he recovers.’’ The judge spoke. It sounded like music in Patryks ears. No jail yet. Thank god! Till he realized he had to return to both Paul and Vince their presents. Maybe he was better off getting shot.

The room was bright when Patryk had to enter it and just like expectations Vince was in it as well at a large bed. Patryk’s eyes locked with Vince his, he could see rage, shock and perhaps even murder in his eyes.

‘’Why the hell are you here.’’ Vince spat.

Patryk walked in and showed the papers the judge gave him. ‘’I need to take care of him till he recovers..’’

Vince stared at the papers and almost gave a sickening grin. ‘’Till he recovers huh…’’. The stronger one of the two started to laugh. What exactly was so funny? Patryk didn’t knew but he took a glance at Paul who was asleep on the bed, bandages covering his fluffy eyebrows. In someway he felt kinda happy to be this close to Paul. Guilt was eating him away but how would Paul react?

Almost a few weeks pass when Paul finally woke up. Vince of course was relieved and gave the poor man a hug. Paul looked confused at the pair for a moment before his attention fully went on Vince. ‘’Vinny!’’ When he identified his friend he glanced over at his ex and his bully. ‘’Who this?’’

He forgot about Patryk completely. Everything he and his friends did. He forgot it all! Patryk was kinda relieved to hear that but also feeling mad and jealous. Why did he remembered Vince but not him!

As time ticked by the pair noticed it wasn’t the only think Paul didn’t remembered. He almost remembered nothing. He didn’t knew anymore how to write, how to read, how to walk, even how to eat with a fork and a knife. It was like he grew back into a toddler.

So this was why Vince didn’t objected. This is why he laughed at Patryk. Cause he would be stuck with the two boys for the rest of his life. He didn’t had his own life anymore.

Day in and day out Patryk had to teach Paul new stuff but over time he forgot the stuff he already learned. Some days he even struggled in talking to the pair. It was frustrating Patryk. He didn’t deserved this. He deserved his own life! His own freedom!

After a month of Paul’s awakening, the three were in a park. Patryk pushing Paul’s wheelchair while Vince and Paul were talking and laughing. Patryk almost became invisible to them, like he was their slave. He was sick of it but couldn’t object thanks to those damned papers of the police.

Finally! Vince went away from the pair for a bit while Patryk took a seat on a bench. At least he had a five minute of freedom without getting screamed at by Vince like he was some bad dog. He noticed Paul staring at him with bright and curious eyes.

‘’Does Patty hate Pauly?’’ Urg, he also started to talk in third person. Great!

Patryk didn’t answered and looked in front of himself. What wasn’t to hate about him! He ruined HIS life! He is stuck to these two till Paul hopefully dies off somewhere. Patryk silently hoped he would die of an overdose one night or drowned in the water he drank or choked on the food he ate.

He heard a soft sniffing next to him and gave another glance to Paul who was starting to cry. Oh god, if Vince found out he could expect to get his head chopped of by that maniac!

‘’Hey! Hey! Why are you crying?’’ Patryk tried to sooth the boy but couldn’t help but sound pretty angry.

‘’Patty hates Pauly. Pauly doesn’t want Patty to hate him.’’ And just as Patryk thought it couldn’t get worser, Paul almost started to let out a loud sob.

‘’No, no no no! It’s nothing like that! I, er… I do like you a lot Paul don’t worry!’’ Patryk petted the poor boy on his shoulders as those big eyes glanced up at him. ‘’R-really?’’ Patryk gave a nod in response. If he would get killed by that monster called Vince, then at least he can try to get mercy out of him.  
Paul gave Patryk a cute little giggle before reaching out and hugging the taller boy. ‘’Pauly loves Patty… Pauly knows about the bad things Patty did but Pauly forgives Patty! C-cause Pauly loves Patty…’’ Patryk looked a bit shocked to the boy. No way, the guy who forgot about him just confessed AGAIN! After everything he did!

He ruined Paul. He did this to him. He made him like this.

Patryk’s eyes filled with tears as he opened his mouth.

‘’We can’t be together…’’

Paul letted go of the taller one before making a happy chirp towards Vince who returned with icecream.

‘’Vinny! Vinny!!’’

Vince smiled at the smaller boy before giving Patryk a glance. He finally realized his mistake.

Patryk fell to the ground as he letted out a soft sob. He was so stupid! He blamed everything on others like always, but the truth surfaced.

He deserved this.


End file.
